Harry and The Chipmunks
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Three years after Harry and Ginny get married, Harry learns that he's about to become a father for the first time and not just once but twice! As Harry's nerves start getting the better of him, one day he travels to Godric's Park and meets three orphaned talking chipmunks that can also sing! Oh and Harry has a sister? What?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Happy Birthday Ginny

 _Note; I don't own Alvin and The Chipmunks or most of the Harry Potter world with the exception of some of its characters like The Dragons obviously._

Today was one of the biggest days in Ginny Weasley's life, and as she woke up that morning she suddenly realized that it started to sink in that she was eighteen years old today. Ginny Weasley was the lead singer of the all-girl group The Cheetah Girls, friends with the legendary wizard popstars The Dragons and engaged to the famous Harry Potter.

Harry slept beside Ginny. He hadn't always had the perfect life, but ever since he became free of the Dursleys it had become pretty close to it. Although he still wished desperately that he could have his parents back, he loved being a part of the family that he had. All of a sudden he gave out a great big yawn and a stretch and then smiled down at his fiancée who laid cuddled up inside his chest.

"Good morning." He whispered softly before placing a sweet and tender morning kiss on her lips.

"Good morning." She whispered back.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as they exchanged another quick kiss.

"Pretty good, I think I only heard the baby once or twice." She answered. For Ron, Hermione, and Sheela had spent the night over at the burrow for Ginny's birthday party.

"Well happy birthday anyway." Harry told her when all of a sudden they heard the baby crying through the wall.

"Thanks," Ginny began. "bet Ron's not going to be too happy about that."

"Well I dunno, I suppose he's getting used to it by now. After all, this is late for him. The baby usually wakes him up around five thirty." Harry told her.

"I bet that she's already had her first nap." She said as she gave out a stretch and started to get up out of bed. Meanwhile Hermione had sat down with her baby girl inside her arms and nursed her while she rocked in the rocking chair.

"Alright now Sheela eat up. We have a big day ahead of us today. You want to be well fed before Aunt Ginny's birthday party." She said as she spoke softly to her while she gently rocked back and forth as she cradled the baby inside her arms. Then Hermione glanced over at her husband who had fallen back asleep and was snoring rather loudly.

She rolled her eyes when suddenly there came a knock on the door. "Come in." she said quietly while smiling down at her daughter and kissing the top of her bald little head as Harry and Ginny entered the room.

"I was just checking to see how Ron was doing but I guess he went back to sleep." Harry said.

"Yeah but I need to get him up as soon as Sheela's done eating. He needs to watch her and get her dressed while I go take a shower." Hermione explained.

"Oh that's no problem." Ginny began with a proud grin before she snapped her fingers and the silver bucket inside the bathroom levitated into the air and floated towards the sink. She snapped her fingers again as the faucet automatically turned on and begun to fill it. Then she pointed towards the bed where Ron was sleeping and it floated into the room right over to the side of his head.

She snapped her fingers for a final time and let the water come pouring down on top of him. "Hey!" Ron yelled as the two girls broke into a fit of giggles while he shot up out of bed and Harry just simply grinned as he became soaking wet and started dripping all over the floor.

"You snore like an old troll do you know that?" Ginny questioned.

"You better watch out Ginny, you're not going to live to see too many more birthdays if you're not careful." He warned.

"Hey this time it isn't my fault, Hermione needed you awake so that you could watch the baby." She explained when suddenly Sheela stopped nursing and Hermione brought her over her shoulder to burp her.

"Please Ron, I would really appreciate it." She told him while she patted the baby's back and started to rub it in small little circles.

"Why couldn't you just get those two to watch her?" Ron asked as he pointed at Harry and Ginny.

"Because The Dragons and the rest of The Cheetah Girls are going to be here soon and they still need to set up for the party." She explained as the baby let out a rather large belch.

"Well, fine, but I at least need to dry off first." Ron grouched as Ginny smiled.

"Alright, here, let me give you a hand." She said as she waved her hand out in front of her face and blew a gust of air at him. She broke into another fit of giggles while his hair blew in all different directions and a jet of air shot inside his mouth making his lips flap around.

"That's it!" Ron shouted as he quickly lunged at her but she quickly ran away. "I've had it with her and her wandless magic! She can be such a showoff! It's a big pain in the ass if you ask me!" he exclaimed.

"Ronald! I don't want to hear that kind of language used around the baby!" Hermione snapped.

"Why not? She's only three months old, she doesn't even understand baby talk yet." He said when suddenly Harry left the room.

"I know but still it isn't a good idea. Here, take her while I go hop in the shower." Hermione said before handing the infant over to him and then grabbing all of the clothes that she needed before she got into the bathroom. Ron glanced down at the baby who was grinning back up at him in the way that Ginny always did then let out a very large fart.

"Oh great, thanks." Ron said sarcastically as she let out a mischievous giggle before he carried her over to the changing mat.

 _…_ _.._

Later on that day all of Ginny's party guests started to arrive. Amber and Casey quickly dropped off their presents and then rushed over to see the new baby while Ginny eyed them with jealousy. "I can't believe that my friends rather see Sheela than me." She mumbled under her breath.

"C'mon Ginny, you really can't blame them." Harry began. "After all, she is pretty cute."

"Yeah, but _I'm_ the one having the birthday!" she exclaimed while she watched Amber raise the baby up into the air and speak in a high pitched excited voice.

"Come over here and see your Auntie Amber!" she squealed while the baby simply just smiled at her.

"Hey birthday girl." Ginny heard a familiar voice say when suddenly she felt a gentle slap on the back. She quickly spun around and saw that Aaron and the rest of The Dragons were standing there behind her wearing their usual red uniform with their dragonhide leather vests and gloves.

"Aaron!" she exclaimed excitedly as he grinned at her while she pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much! I haven't seen you since the baby's been born."

"I know, me and the guys have been pretty busy. We heard you recently sold your first album though." He said as she suddenly broke the hug.

"Yeah, isn't it great!?" she cried.

"I think it's amazing, we're all really happy for you." Rickie told her as the other boys nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks," Ginny began. "I suppose you want to go see Sheela now then."

"Nope, sorry, we can't." Aaron began with a shake of his head. "We've got a show to do." He told her before he huddled the rest of the guys together. "Alright c'mon Dragons, let's go." He said as he and Justin turned to each other along with Rickie and Derek. Each pair slapped their hands together in both directions before ending with a snap of their fingers and a shake of their hands.

"Fire power!" they shouted together before they broke apart and raced towards the stage with all of the girls screaming loudly for them.

"Hey guys, my name's Aaron Parker, we're The Dragons and this song is dedicated to our very own Ginny Weasley." He said into the microphone before the base started to play. All of the girls screamed as they raced out onto the floor and sung along with them as they started to sing and dance.

"Ooh yeah baby! You know, you know you're the only one for me." Aaron sung as the girls sang along and clapped their hands with the other boys. You light me up, as bright as a sunny day baby!"

The only girl who hadn't rushed onto the dance floor was Hermione because she was busy changing Sheela's diaper. "I can help you out if you want to go out there and join them." Harry said.

"Really? Thanks Harry, you're the best!" Hermione exclaimed before she rushed out onto the dancefloor.

 _Part of the song Fire was used in this chapter which was an original song that I wrote._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Party

 _A couple of quick notes; First of all I do not own The Cheetah Girls name and some of their songs, also for those of you who don't know this is a continuation of my Harry Potter series so check out The Cheetah Girls if you're brand new to it. Alright now that I got that out of the way enjoy the rest of it! Thanks for the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows I've received for my stories and as an author!_

After The Dragons ended their song Ginny ran into three young witches who she had never seen before. One of them had shoulder length brown hair tied up in braids with shamrock green eyes and tanned skin and freckles just like Ginny had. The other two ones that looked as if they were quite a bit younger than her had bleached blonde hair tied up in ponytails and bright blue eyes.

"Hullo," the youngest girl began as she gave out a wide grin and revealed that she had had a few teeth missing. "I know who you are, you're Ginny Weasley the lead singer of The Cheetah Girls. My father talks about you all the time, I'm one of your biggest fans." She explained.

"Well gee, thanks, where is your father?" she asked her as the little girl pointed over to the stage.

"Up there." She told her.

"Are you saying that you guys are Justin's daughters?" she questioned as the little girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah my name is Jasmine, and this is my younger sister Jordyn." The oldest girl said as she pointed to herself and her sister.

"And I'm Julie!" the little girl squealed excitedly.

"Oh I see, a bunch of J people. Cute." Ginny said with a nod.

"Yeah our mum was the only one whose name started with a R." Jasmine explained. "I'm a Gryffindor too by the way and I'm going into my fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Yeah and I'm a Ravenclaw and I'm going into my second." Jordyn added.

"And I'm only eight years old so I don't go to Hogwarts yet." Julie told her.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you girls, and I'm really sorry about your mum." Ginny told them.

"Thanks it's been a few years now so Jordyn and I are starting to get over it, and even though Julie hardly knew her, I know that she still misses her an awful lot." Jasmine said when suddenly all four members of The Dragons walked over to them.

"Oh, I see you've met my daughters." Justin began. "Have they been behaving themselves?" he questioned.

"Oh Dad! Of course we've had!" Jasmine exclaimed. "You know for a fact that I _always_ follow the rules and I would _never_ let Jordyn and Julie get away with breaking any." She said as Ginny rolled her eyes. She loved Hermione like her very own sister but still she believed that one Hermione in the wizarding world was enough.

"Hey Ginny, who's that baby over there?" Julie asked her.

"That's my new baby niece Sheela. You can go see her if you want." She said.

"Can we Daddy?" Julie questioned. "Pwetty please with sugar on top?" she pleaded.

"Well alright just be careful, babies are very delicate." Justin told her.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll watch them." Jasmine assured him before she guided her younger sisters away from them.

"You know that baby of theirs is so precious. I remember when all three of my girls were that tiny." Justin began as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Time goes by so fast. I can't believe Jordyn is going into her second year of Hogwarts this year." He said.

"Speaking of time flying by rather quickly, I almost forgot, we've got a very special surprise for you." Aaron said while flashing Ginny a sly grin.

"Uh oh, what are you up to now Aaron Parker?" she questioned but before he could answer her he disappeared back onstage with the rest of the boys.

"Alright everyone may I have your attention please?" he asked as he lifted the microphone off of the stand and spoke into it before it gave out a loud screech. "Oops, sorry." He quickly apologized before moving it away from his face.

"What's going on? What's he doing?" Harry asked as he walked over to Ginny carrying Sheela by his hip.

"Now I bet you're all aware of miss Ginny Weasley, soon to be Mrs. Potter is not only the lead singer of The Cheetah Girls, but she is also very talented when it comes to rapping."

Aaron continued on as Sheela turned her hand around and gave him a baby wave. Aaron smiled as he waved back to her. "So in honor of her eighteenth birthday, the guys and I wrote her a very special song. In fact it is our very first rap song." He explained.

"And here to DJ it, we have a very special guest, Mr. Neville Longbottom." He said as he presented out his hands over at Neville who simply just grinned before he put on a pair of bright red enormous headphones." Neville held up two of his thumbs before he started scratching the disc back and forth.

"Boy, just when I thought that The Dragons couldn't get any hotter." Ginny said when all of a sudden Sheela started to cry and she shot Harry a quick worried glance.

"It's alright, she probably just wants her mother. After all I think she's getting hungry and tired. I'll go take her to Hermione so that you won't have to miss anything." He told her.

"Thanks Harry." Ginny said as she watched him carry her away before she turned her attention back over to the stage.

"Yo! I'm Aaron! And there ain't nobody like me! I'm the life of the party, I'm king of the road, I'm as fast as fast can be!" he shouted as Ginny grinned and nodded along with the beat as the boys raised their arms into the air and waved them from side to side breaking down with the music. "That's with one minor exception,

She's queen of the jungle, the ball is in her court, and she's taking us in a new direction!" he continued as Harry walked back over to Ginny and stood next to her. "Who am I talking about?" Aaron questioned.

"Ginny Weasley!" the other three boys exclaimed as Ginny felt her face suddenly blush as red as her hair. Harry grinned as he watched her cover up her eyes.

"It's her big day, her big B-Day, as she turns lucky number eighteen! So make some noise and join the boys as we get down out on the dance floor and,.." Aaron began before all of the boys started to sing the chorus.

"Party like an animal! Party like an animal! Party like an animal!" they sung when suddenly Luna rushed a crossed the floor and grabbed Ginny's hand before dragging her out onto the floor. The two girls started to dance together and bop back and forth to the music.

"Oh yeah, party like an animal!" Aaron exclaimed. "Hit me!" he cried as Neville continued to scratch and spin the disc back and forth in a rapid pace while Ron walked over to Harry.

"Why is it that everything cool that happens mysteriously ends up happening to her?" he questioned as Harry simply just shrugged.

"Oh there ain't no party like a Dragon party, cause a Dragon party don't stop!" Rickie exclaimed while Ginny and Luna looked up at him and watched him while beginning to clap along with the music.

"Don't stop!" the other boys cried.

"Yeah it's just me and my boys so c'mon and make some noise for The Cheetah Girls that are gonna rock your world! C'mon get down and,.." he begun.

"Party like an animal! Party like an animal! Party like an animal!" they harmonized.

"Oh yeah party like an animal!" Justin exclaimed.

"Now give me a D!" Aaron instructed.

"D!" The crowd shouted back at him.

"Give me an R!" he yelled.

"R!" they all hollered back.

"Give me an A, G, O, and an N! There's no stoppin' us now cause we're on fire, we're gonna party till our heart's desire! Yeah! Now what are we gonna do?" he questioned.

"Party like an animal! Party like an animal! Party like an animal!" the boys chorused.

"Oh yeah!" Aaron shouted while they rocked from side to side and raised their fists in the air while the rest of the crowd copied them.

"Party like an animal! Party like an animal! Party like an animal!" they sang.

"Yeah!" Aaron cried as he beat his fist against the air and Ginny and Luna started to scream and applaud with the rest of the crowd. "Happy birthday Ginny." Aaron said into the microphone with a grin as Amber placed two of her fingers inside her mouth and whistled loudly while all four boys gave each other a victorious high-five as the crowd started chanting their name.

 _The song used in this chapter was my original rap song Animal_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Wedding

Sheela (who was sporting a brightly colored blue shirt with a pair of bright pink flowery overalls) sat on the floor of the burrow sucking on a brightly colored golden baby ring. She had just turned six months old and now was starting to grow some ginger colored hair on the top of her head. "Yep, she's a Weasley for sure." Ginny said as the baby turned her head and looked back at her.

Then she turned to look over at Ron who was busily reading The Daily Prophet and cooed as she reached her hands out towards him. "Yeah, too bad she's not old enough to be the flower girl at our wedding." Harry said when suddenly Sheela put her hand back on the ground and started crawling towards the kitchen table.

Hermione gasped and nearly choked on a piece of her waffle. "Ron! Look at what the baby's doing!" she exclaimed as she pointed down at their daughter who stopped and sat down by her father's feet and turned to look over at her uncle Harry. Ron looked down at her as she blinked her eyes up at him and held out her hands towards him signaling that she wanted to be picked up.

"So what? She always likes to be held." Ron said as he reached down towards her. "Come here my little Rosie princess." He told her as he lifted her up by her ribs and sat her down on top of his lap and bent down to kiss the top of her head.

"Ron I swear, she crawled over here, I saw her!" Hermione cried while Ron bounced the baby up and down upon his knee.

"It's true, I saw it too." Harry told him.

"I wish I would have had my camera." Hermione said as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Hermione, I really don't understand you sometimes! She's a baby so it shouldn't be any surprise to you that she's going to learn to crawl, walk, and talk, and some point. When she learns how to ride a broomstick no-handed be sure to notify me alright?" he questioned as Hermione stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes.

"Oh Ronald, I really don't know what I'm going to do with you." She told him when suddenly Sheela made another little noise and reached out towards a chocolate donut that Ron picked up off his plate.

"Don't even think about it you already had your breakfast." He began as she started to drool. "Besides you don't even have teeth yet." He told her as he took a big bite out of it.

Later on that day everybody started getting ready for the wedding that would be taking place in the same church that Harry's parents used to attend. After Ron was dressed inside his dress robes he met his friend out in the cemetery.

"You alright mate? The ceremony's going to be starting soon. And it wouldn't do for the groom to be late to his own wedding now would it?" he questioned him.

"Uh yeah, I'll be right there." He said as the two boys stared down at Lily and James Potter's graves.

"You have been thinking about them quite a lot lately haven't you?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah, ever since Sheela was born, and now because I'm getting married." He answered with a sniff and a wipe of his nose on the back of his hand unaware that Rickie was standing there behind them. "I mean it's just like, all of a sudden I have a strange feeling about them." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ron wondered.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain but_" Harry began.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cut in but are you coming Harry?" Rickie asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming. I'm sorry, I don't mean for everyone to be waiting on me." He said.

"It's alright c'mon Harry." Rickie said as he guided him towards the door.

"I just wanted to say that I really appreciate doing our wedding, I didn't know that you were a minister." Harry told him as all three boys walked towards the entrance.

"I know that's because I just got the job. I'll preach here every Sunday morning from now on and lead the choir. Once you're married you and Ginny are more than welcome to attend if you want to." He told him as they stepped in through the doors.

"Why would _you_ want to take on another job though? I mean you're already have enough money to last you a lifetime." Ron pointed out.

"I know, but when you work for the Lord, that becomes a little bit different." He told him with a grin. "Now I've got to go make sure that Justin is helping everyone find their seats." He said before he walked away.

A few moments later Neville sat down at the piano and started to play a beautiful melody as Amber and Aaron, Casey and Derek, and Justin and Jasmine walked down the aisle together one after another before it was finally time for Ron and Hermione as best man and matron of honor. That's when all of a sudden everyone stood up inside their pews while Neville started playing the wedding march and Harry watched as Ginny entered the room with Mr. Weasley by her side escorting her.

Harry smiled at her warmly and gazed at her lovingly. She wore her hair tied up in a tight bun with a red and white dress that was even darker than her hair. She also wore light pink eye shadow, and lipstick and nail polish that matched her dress with shimmering silver earrings. As her father guided her up the aisle, Harry thought that she was the most beautiful woman that he ever saw.

All of a sudden they came to a sudden halt along with the music. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Rickie began. "Now who gives this woman to this man?" he questioned.

"Her mother and I do." Arthur Weasley responded before Rickie turned to Harry and nodded. "You may go get your bride." He told him and a few moments later he continued as Harry and Ginny walked back over to him hand in hand. "Now before we get started, if there's anyone inside this congregation who feels like this marriage should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace." He said as Ron turned to look over at him.

"No, I'm cool with it." He began with a nod.

"Ah I see well that's very_" Rickie began.

"I mean at first I wasn't too hot on the idea, but after all Ginny's my sister and Harry's my best mate." Ron continued.

"Well thank you, you may go ahead and_" Rickie started to say when Ron interrupted him for a second time.

"And besides I trusted Harry more than I ever trusted Dean Thomas or any of Ginny's other boyfriends." He said as Rickie turned to Hermione.

"Do you want to take care of this?" he muttered inside her ear as she nodded and slapped Ron upside the head.

"Ouch! Why the bloody hell was that for!?" he yelled as everyone stopped and suddenly stared at him and gasped loudly.

"First of all we're in a church so you'd better watch your mouth!" she snapped inside a whisper. "And second of all he didn't ask you an essay question!" she snapped inside another harsh whisper before she turned back over to Rickie. "Sorry about that, go on." She told him quietly with a nod.

"Thank you," Rickie began as he nodded back at her. "So in the Bible it talks about the day when a young woman leaves her mother and father and then the two shall become one flesh. The husband is the head of the marriage just as Christ is head of the church and the wife then shall obey him and become submissive towards him." He said as Ron suddenly scoffed and stifled a laugh.

"Yeah like that's ever gonna happen." He mumbled under his breath as Hermione simply scowled and shot him an evil glare that got him to shut his mouth and caused his grin to immediately vanish.

"It is then the duty of the husband to watch over his wife, love, cherish, and protect her." Rickie continued. "Harry Potter, do you take Ginevra Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish in sickness and in health? Do you promise to keep yourself only for her as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" he questioned.

"I do." Harry answered as a bunch of photographs were taken before Rickie turned over to Ginny.

"Ginevra Weasley, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health? Do you promise to keep yourself only for him as long as you both shall live until death do you part?" he asked her.

"I do." She responded.

"Very well, may I have the rings please?" he questioned as Hermione slapped Ron a crossed the shoulder.

"Oops, sorry that's me." He said before he removed the two wedding rings out of his top pocket and handed them to Rickie.

"Thank you." He began as he held up a golden one and a sparkling silver one. "These two wedding rings symbolize an eternal undying love for one another. The same that Jesus had when he died on the cross for our sins. Now Harry, place this ring on Ginny's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told him as he handed him the silver one.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said with a grin while he slid it onto her finger as Rickie gave Ginny the other wedding ring.

"Now Ginny take this ring and place it onto Harry's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told her.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said while sliding it onto his finger. The two exchanged warm smiles as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes.

"In that case by the powers invested in me as minister of the Lord Jesus Christ and through the laws of Great Britain, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He told them as great cheers and applause broke throughout the crowd while the two of them placed a tender hand on each other's cheek and exchanged a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen I now introduce to you for the first time, the new Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Reception

 _Alright before I carry on with this story I would just like to answer a couple of questions my first reviewer asked me. The Chipmunks will make their first appearance in chapter six and yes they will have the same names. So please just be a little patient with me and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! If you or anyone else reading this have any more questions or comments feel free to post them!_

Later on that evening Harry returned to the cemetery to stand at the feet of his parents' graves since he figured that would be the closest that he would ever get to them ever again. He was unaware that once again Rickie had followed him out into the night.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing out here, I thought you would be inside dancing with your new wife." He said.

"Just needed a bit of fresh air." Harry responded.

"Ah, I see." Rickie began with a nod before he withdrew his wand. "Well follow me, I want to show you something." He told him as Harry obeyed feeling a sudden burst of curiosity. Rickie led him to another grave and then with a wave of his wand he blew a gust of dust off of it so Harry could read the names.

 **Hayden and Louisa Lake**

 **Louisa Lake Born; August 22nd, 1945 Died; February 3rd, 1972**

 **Hayden Lake Born; May 31st, 1933 Died; December 5th, 1977**

"Are these your parents?" Harry asked him as he nodded.

"Yes I still think about them and miss them every day of my life. So I know how you feel Harry." He told him.

"So were they Christians too?" Harry questioned.

"Yep, that's why I don't worry about them too much. They were good people and they loved the Lord. That's why I know I'll see them again someday and that God's watching over them, just like they're watching over me from Heaven. It's just too bad that they never got the chance to be grandparents." He said as he breathed a heavy sigh.

"You mean you never married?" Harry wondered.

"No, I just haven't found the right girl yet. I'm sure that she's out there somewhere though and one day I'll find her. I Just hope it's when I'm still young enough to do something about it." He said with a chuckle as Harry stifled a laugh.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I love my job and my fans with all my heart, but I've always wanted to settle down and have a family of my own. Especially after seeing Ron and Hermione's adorable baby girl." He said when suddenly Aaron came out to join them.

"There you guys are, the cake's getting ready to serve and then it'll be time for Harry and Ginny's first dance as husband and wife." He explained.

"Alright well come on Harry, let's go before Derek devours the whole thing." Rickie told him as they walked back towards the church. Once they got inside they saw Hagrid sitting down at a table standing Sheela up on his lap while holding onto her tiny little hands.

"Look at what a big girl you're getting to be." He told her placing a scratchy kiss on her cheek while she looked over at her parents and then back over at him and started to cry.

"Oops, sorry Hagrid, she's probably just getting tired. After all it's _way_ past her bedtime." Hermione told him as she scooped the baby up inside her arms and started to hush her as she rocked her gently from side to side.

"Hey Hagrid." Harry began.

"Ah hullo there Harry, I haven't seen you guys since Ron and Hermione's wedding. I'm just glad that they keep sendin' me owls with pictures of Sheela, she's the most beautiful baby that I've ever seen." He said. "I can't wait until she's old enough to go to Hogwarts." He added.

"Yeah well you still have eleven years more to go before that." Ron told him.

"That's what Justin said when Jasmine was born. Now she's already in her fourth year and giving Hermione a run for her money if you ask me." He said.

"Yeah she seemed nice, but she certainly seemed like a little miss perfect." Ron said.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned him with a scowl.

"Oh come on Hermione you know I love you, besides you're way different now than you were when I first met you." He told her.

"Wish I could say the same for you, I mean I love you too but you can be so embarrassing sometimes." She said.

"I know, I'm sorry honey. I wish there was a way that I could make it up to you." He said when suddenly Sheela let out a small toot and Hermione grinned proudly.

"There is. Change the baby while I go get a piece of cake." She said before handing the baby girl over to him before she walked away and Sheela flashed him a wide grin.

"Ah man, she's just getting a kick out of this. I think she does it deliberately to annoy me." Ron said.

"Take it easy Ron she's only a baby." Harry told him.

"I'm not talking about Sheela I'm talking about her mother." Ron began. "Well anyway, do you mind giving me a hand?" he questioned.

"Sure. Give her to me." Harry answered as he took the baby from him.

"Thanks mate, I owe you one." Ron told him as he slapped him on the back and the two boys walked down to the restroom together.

 _…_

"Where did Harry and Ron go?" Ginny asked as she took a bite of cake.

"Sheela needed her diaper changed." Hermione explained.

"Oh, I can't wait to have a baby but Harry said that he's not ready yet." Ginny told her.

"Why not? He's already great with Sheela and is sort of like a second father to her." Hermione said but Ginny simply shrugged.

"I dunno, beats me." She responded when the two boys walked over to them with Harry still carrying Sheela.

"I love her dress, she looks good in pink." Ginny said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for Harry and Ginny's first official dance as husband and wife." Aaron said.

"Go on Harry, I'll take Sheela." Hermione said as Harry handed her the baby while Ginny threw away her plate before the two of them walked out onto the dancefloor.

"Now as a very special request, the bride and groom will now dance to an original song of theirs called My Cheetah Girl." Aaron said before he waved his wand towards the stereo and the CD tray automatically pushed itself in and the music started to play as Harry took Ginny inside his arms and started waltzing a crossed the floor with her.

(If you want to know the lyrics check out The Cheetah Girls because it's posted in there)

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry spun and twirled his wife around while baby Sheela started falling asleep against her mother's chest. Hagrid was busy dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. "Don't they look beautiful?" he questioned before Hermione turned to watch as he blew his nose.

"They remind me so much of James and Lily." He said when suddenly the song ended and everyone applauded as a fast (muggle) song came on. (Cake by The Ocean) Harry and Ginny walked over to Ron and Hermione.

"Great job, you guys looked fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks, I was coming back to see if Sheela wanted to dance with me, but it looks like she's already out like a light." Ginny said as she smiled at her niece.

"Yeah, I was actually thinking of giving her to Mrs. Weasley because she was just getting ready to leave." Hermione explained.

"Oh good, I can get out of the mother son dance." Ron said.

"At least you have a mother." Harry begun. "I would give anything in the world to do that."

"Do you want to take my place?" Ron questioned him as Hermione carried the sleeping infant over to her grandmother. "I mean don't get me wrong, I love her and everything but sometimes she can be just so embarrassing and impossible to get along with. That's why I'm never going to put my child through that." He explained as Harry nodded.

"Yeah," he said simply before he turned around to leave.

"Hey mate are you alright?" Ron asked him as he turned around again.

"Yeah, I'm just going to get some fresh air." He answered.

"But it's a full moon." Ron told him.

"Then I'm going to the bathroom." Harry said before he turned around and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Three Years Later

The next few years flew by faster than Harry could blink. Or it at least it felt like it to him and his wife. Time went by quickly for Ron and Hermione too as they watched their daughter grow. Before they knew it she could stand up on her own two feet for the first time, and then with the help of her father's hand there to guide her she slowly learned how to walk.

She spoke her first word (Dada) by her first birthday in which her uncle Harry had bought her a toy broomstick (luckily there wasn't any cat in harm's way this time) like he had had when he was a baby.

By her second birthday she had started her potty training and had learned how to ride a tricycle. Another year had passed and she already had quite a lot of toys, games, and books for young witches and wizards to read and play with. Then the morning of her third birthday her parents surprised her with some exciting news.

"Guess what Rosie, Mummy is pregnant. That means she's going to have a baby and you're going to be a big sister!" Hermione squealed. "Isn't that exciting?" she questioned.

"Is the baby a boy or a girl?" her daughter questioned her back.

"Well we don't know yet, it's going to be a surprise." Her father said.

"And guess what else Rosie? Next week you're going to be starting at Daisy's preschool." Her mother said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea for her to go, I mean it's a muggle school." Ron said as Hermione just simply looked up at him. "I mean I know _you_ went to one when you were little but that's because you didn't know that you were a witch and neither did your parents." He pointed out.

"Exactly and I made out just fine." Hermione said. "Plus I don't want Sheela to ever feel like she should let anything hold her back, even being a witch. It would be nice for her to socialize with other kids even if they're muggles so she can get to know what they're like." She explained.

"Alright but I bet that Harry and Ginny would never send _their_ kid to a muggle school." Ron said.

"You don't know that," Hermione began. "besides Harry and Ginny don't even have any kids yet." She added as she looked down at Sheela who had finished feeding herself a bowl of cereal.

"Why does it always seem like she gets more food on her than in her? I mean look at her she's a mess." Ron said as Hermione picked her up.

"So what, she needs a bath anyway before her party." She said before she adjusted her grip and held her up higher to her hip. "So Rosie, do you want to wear nappies today or big girl panties?" she questioned.

"No diapers, Imma big gurl now." Sheela answered as Hermione laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Well c'mon then big birthday girl you, let's pick out some pretty underwear along with the rest of your clothes before your bath." She told her before she carried her away. Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were busy getting for the party.

Harry noticed that Ginny was a lot less energetic than she usually was and it bothered him because he figured that something was wrong. For she and the other Cheetah Girls would be performing up onstage at Puff The Magic Dragon's Play Place and he knew how much she loved to perform.

When he had asked her if there had been anything bothering her she just simply said that there wasn't and then they apparated there hand in hand. Ron (who had recently received his muggle driving license) was waiting for them in the parking lot after he pulled his car in and he and Hermione got out of it. Then Hermione removed Sheela from her car seat and carried her over to the under hang of the building.

"Hey Hermione, hey Sheela." Ginny began with a grin as she looked over at her niece and thought about the fact that she looked so adorable in her party dress. She was wearing a beautiful black and red dress that had a red ribbon on the top of it and two matching ones in her hair holding them up like pigtails.

"Wow, you look so beautiful," Ginny began before she glanced over at Hermione. "and you look really good." She told her.

"Thanks." Hermione said with a grin as Sheela shyly hid her face in her mother's chest.

"Uh Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." She began before she turned to her husband. "Here watch Rosie and make sure that she eats something." She said before she handed the soon to be preschooler over to him and then walked inside with Ginny. "So what's up?" she asked her.

"I'm pregnant." Ginny muttered.

"What!?" Hermione cried with a sudden gasp. "Does Harry know?"

"No. I haven't told him yet because I don't think he wants to be a father. But you and Ron are having your second child, Luna's getting married to Neville, and I was starting to feel a little left out. So I did it on purpose without him knowing. Meaning I missed taking my birth control pill." She explained in a hushed whisper.

"Alright but you really should tell him considering that sooner or later he's going to notice it anyway." Hermione said.

"He already has. He noticed that I wasn't acting like myself this morning, and that I've had a bigger appetite lately. He knows something wrong and it's scaring me." She said as she casually looked away from her when suddenly Hermione took hold of her hand.

"Listen to me Ginny, Harry loves you. If you tell him he'll understand." She said.

"Well alright, I'll tell him after lunch." Ginny agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; A Familiar Stranger

 _Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday, I had a pretty busy day and I just got engaged so I was so happy celebrating that with my fiancée! Anyway as promised here is the next chapter where Alvin and The Chipmunks get introduced into the Harry Potter universe!_

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the table to join everyone else. Sheela just sat there watching the other kids running around and leaping inside the silly spelling bouncing balls where it would spell out your name as you entered it and anything else you told it to and sliding down the slides, climbing the towers, and riding on the baby dragon ride which was very similar to a pony ride in the muggle world. "Ron, I thought I told you to make sure that Sheela had her lunch." Hermione said.

"I know, but she won't listen to me!" Ron exclaimed in protest.

"Well then, as her father it is your job to make her listen." She told him.

"Alright then you do it if you're so clever." He began. "Go on." He coaxed.

"Fine, I will." Hermione said before she walked over to her daughter and bent down to her level. "Sheela, I want you to eat at least a little bit of your pizza." She told her.

"No!" she shouted as she stuck out her tongue and blew spit into the air.

"See." Ron told her but Hermione simply ignored him.

"Sheela, if you don't listen to Mummy and have at least three bites then you're not going to be allowed to have any cake and ice cream with the other kids. You don't want that do you?" she questioned.

"No." she answered sadly.

"Then go ahead and eat some of your pizza." She told her as Sheela obeyed her and picked up her slice of pizza and took a bite. "Good girl, now you have to have at least two more but you can eat as much as you want." Hermione explained before she bent down over her and kissed the top of her head. "See, it's just as easy as that. Now you make sure that she at least has two more bites while I go get ready to perform with the other girls." She told her husband before she turned around and walked away.

"Wow, she makes it seem so easy and makes me look stupid." Ron told Harry.

"Well I'm sure she didn't mean to." Harry said as the little girl continued to eat.

"It's not my fault that I'm not as much of an expert as Hermione is when it comes to parenting. I'm a guy! Besides I didn't watch all those Supernanny shows like she did. I mean those kids make Sheela look like a perfect little angel." Ron said.

That's when all of a sudden Amber rushed over to Aaron. "Aaron, something's wrong with Hermione, I think she's going into labor." She explained when suddenly Ron spit out his pumpkin juice making his daughter squeal with laughter.

"Now!?" he exclaimed.

"Well she's having contractions. I think you better get her to the wizarding hospital. She told us that we can continue and perform without her." She said.

"But what about Sheela?" Ron wondered.

"Well I'll watch her for you." Justin began. "After all I've had three daughters of my own so I pretty much know what I'm doing." He said before Ron stood up and Justin took his place.

"Thanks Justin, I owe you one. You're a life saver!" he exclaimed before he ran away.

"I have to go potty." Sheela said after she was finished with her pizza.

"Well come on then since I have to clean you up anyway, I'll take you to the bathroom." Justin told her as she reached her arms up into the air and signaled to be picked up. "The only question is which one should I take her to?" he asked.

"Probably the men's because a male will feel a lot less threatened about a little girl entering their bathroom than a female would if you walked inside theirs." Harry told him.

"Good point." He said before he carried her away.

 _…._

Ron clutched onto his wife's hand tightly. He felt terrible that he had to miss most of his daughter's birthday party, but right now he knew that he had to be here helping her. Hermione closed her eyes as the healer told her to push, and a few moments later she delivered a healthy baby boy. He had been screaming a lot louder than Sheela had when she was born and he was a whole lot smaller with a head full of bright red hair.

"Well it's easy to see that he's a Weasley already." Ron said as he cut the cord and then the healer wrapped him up inside a bright blue blanket and handed him over to his mother. Hermione felt as if she was having some Déjà vu as her newborn son wrapped his tiny fingers around hers and opened his bright blue eyes for the first time.

"Oh my God," Hermione began as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "he's so beautiful and he looks exactly like his sister." She said with a sniff as she bounced him gently up and down inside her arms. "Which means that he looks like you too." She added.

"Yeah, so, let's just cut right to the chase. What are we going to call him?" Ron wondered when suddenly Hermione's face lit up.

"That's it!" she exclaimed with a sudden burst of excitement. "That's a _perfect_ name for him!" she cried but Ron just simply looked back behind him and then back at her.

"What is? What did I say?" he questioned as Hermione giggled.

"Chase silly! Let's call him Chase Thomas Weasley, and we can call him Tommy for a nickname." She explained.

"Hmm Chase Weasley, I suppose that'll do." He said before he sat down beside them on the bed.

"Do you want to hold him?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, sure, considering the fact that I sort of have this thing down by now." He answered as she passed him the tiny bundle and he scooped it up inside his arms. "Hey buddy," he began as he looked down at the tiny baby who looked back up at him. "As much as I love Sheela, I always wanted a son." He admitted. "Especially since you'll be able to carry on the Weasley name." he told him.

"I just feel bad that we had to leave her there." He said as he looked back over at his wife.

"I know, but it's not like she's alone. And I'll bet that she'll love to see her new baby brother when he comes home with us in a couple of days." She said.

"I'm not too sure about that. You know how she's going through a jealousy phase right now." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah that's true, it might take her some time but I'm sure she'll eventually come to love him." She said before she grabbed her cellphone off the nightstand and aimed it at Chase. "I know this will be a muggle picture but I left my camera back at Puff's and this was a present from my father. But at least everyone will get to see the new baby." She said as she snapped a picture of her son while he started to fall asleep inside his father's arms.

"Now I'll just text them his name and that we're both fine and he's perfectly healthy." She told him as she sent the text.

Meanwhile The Cheetah Girls had just got finished performing Cheetah Love when suddenly Ginny's cellphone buzzed. "Ah, that must be Hermione." She said.

"I didn't know you had a cellphone." Harry said.

"Yeah Hermione gave it to me." She told him.

"So did she have a boy or a girl?" Amber asked impatiently.

"A boy, and his name is Chase Thomas Weasley." Ginny answered before showing her friends the picture.

"Aww,.." they chorused together.

"He is so cute!" Amber squealed.

"Hey!" Aaron cried playfully.

"I mean for a baby." She told him before they exchanged grins and a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Did you hear that Rosie? You have a little brother, isn't that exciting?" Ginny questioned her.

"Big wow!" she exclaimed sarcastically with a roll of her eyes as everyone else around her laughed.

"Don't worry, I know it'll take some getting used to but eventually you'll find out that having a brother isn't so bad. Or maybe having a little cousin around as well." Ginny said as Harry stared at her blankly for a moment.

"What?" he asked as she quickly took ahold of his hand.

"Harry, I know this might come as a bit of shock to you, but I'm pregnant. Please don't be mad at me." She pleaded.

"I'm not mad," he began. "I am a little bit shocked like you said but I'm happy for you." He told her.

"Really?" she questioned him. "Because you really don't seem like it." She said.

"No, honest I'm fine. I just need a little fresh air." He told her before he turned around and walked towards the door while Ginny watched him as Amber summoned Sheela's birthday cake over to the table with her wand before they started to sing happy birthday to her.

Once Harry stepped outside the door he apparated to Godric's Park where he always had time to think whenever something was bothering him. I mean sure he wasn't lying about the fact that he was happy for his wife, but he was just too scared to admit about how nervous and scared he really was about becoming a father when he didn't even have one of his own. He wasn't sure whether or not he even knew how.

That's when all of a sudden he started walking along a path that led into the woods and felt an acorn hit him on the head. "Ouch!" he cried with a groan as he started to rub it when suddenly a chubby little chipmunk ran out onto a branch.

"Oops, I'm sorry sir. Are you alright?" he asked him as Harry stopped and looked at him with his mouth gaped wide open.

"That nut must have hit me harder than I thought. I could have _sworn_ that you just said something." He said although he wasn't really sure why he was so surprised. He met a talking ant once before so why should a talking chipmunk be any different.

That's when the chipmunk caught a glimpse of his lightning bolt scar. "Oh my gosh! I know who you are! You're Harry Potter!" he cried.

"I can't believe that I'm so famous even chipmunks know who I am." Harry began. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to play along since I'm probably dreaming this anyway. Do you have a name, or are you just a talking chipmunk?" he asked him.

"Of course I have a name, my name's Theodore, but you can call me Theo. My brothers do." He told him.

"Well who are your brothers?" Harry asked him.

"Alvin and Simon. They're not here right now though. They're with some lady who feeds them in the park. She looks a lot like you." He explained.

"Well then why didn't you go with them?" Harry wondered.

"I have to gather nuts for winter. It was nice meeting you though!" Theodore said before he scurried back inside the hole of the tree. Harry continued on his way as he finished walking through the woods. Sure enough there was a young woman although she looked quite a bit older than Harry and had the same colored hair and the same colored eyes.

The only things that were different about her is that she didn't wear any glasses and she didn't have a scar on her forehead. Besides the fact that she was a woman, Harry realized it was as if he was looking at a reflected image of himself although the woman had long and straight black hair that wasn't untidy. She sat upon a bench feeding a couple more skinnier chipmunks that Harry had believed to be the two brothers that Theodore had been talking about.

"There you go fellows." She said in a very familiar voice as she fed them the breadcrumbs before glancing up in Harry's direction. Her jaw became locked tightly shut as she just simply stared at him for what seemed like forever before standing up and gaping her mouth back open. "Harry?" she questioned. "Is it really you?" she wondered.

Harry had no idea who this girl was and even though he wasn't surprised that she knew his name, he had no clue why she was acting like she knew him. "Uh, yeah," he answered not knowing what else to say to this pretty lady.

"Oh my God," she began with a gasp before clasping her hands over her mouth and then rushing towards him and flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I thought that I would never see you again!" she exclaimed as she broke out into sobs. Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort her but he still didn't know why she was acting like that.

"Uh excuse me," he began. "but are you alright?" he asked her when suddenly she let go of him and gave a sniff before brushing away her tears.

"I'm sorry. I should have known. I haven't seen you since you were a year old so even though I remember you I should have known that you wouldn't remember me." She said.

"Have we met before?" Harry questioned her with astonishment.

"Yes we have actually. That was a really long time ago though. Like I said, you were just a baby. I was always jealous of you ever since you came home from the hospital, but you were so adorable that I just couldn't help falling in love with you. Mum always said that you were lucky to have such a great big sister looking out for you since I was very protective of you." She told him.

Harry was speechless because he wasn't sure that he had heard her right. "Harry," she began as she took ahold of her hand. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is April May Potter." She told him.

"What?" he questioned anxiously.

"I'm your sister."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Sibling Rivalry

"Let me get this straight, you're my sister?" Harry questioned with uncertainty. "How is that possible?" he asked.

"Well you see it's a little complicated but I'm actually your half-sister. Mum had me ten years before she married your father." She told him.

"Then who's your father?" he asked her.

"Well, believe it or not Severus Snape." She answered.

"Snape!? He never told me he had a daughter_ come to think of it he never really told me anything except how much he hated my father. Although if he had a child that probably made him hate him even more." Harry said.

"Yeah well I spent the first decade of my life with him and Mum." April began.

"So what was she like?" Harry asked her.

"Oh she was the best mother that I could ever ask for. She was always there to help me out with my problems, and she was very funny and had a great singing voice. Whenever I got upset she would either tell me a joke or sing me a song and it would make me feel a lot better. I kept most of the songs that she wrote actually." She explained.

"My wife's a singer too, and she's about to have a baby." Harry told her.

"Gee that's great Harry, you're going to be a father and I'm going to be an aunt!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, fantastic." Harry responded.

"What's wrong Harry? You don't seem all that excited about it." She said.

"It's kind of a long story, but what I want to know is how did you escape?" he asked her when all of a sudden her face grew awful pale and Harry suddenly realized that he must have offended her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring back all the painful memories." He told her.

"No that's alright, I completely understand why you would want to know. Well the night that Voldemort (Harry was surprised that she used his full name) came to our house I had gone out to search for our cat. He was a black and white one named Cosmo and awfully cute. He had gone missing for several days and Mum had gotten concerned about him. I found him down the street inside a muggle village. He had got hit by a car.

Anyway when I got back the house was a mess, and that's when I found our parents dead inside the house. I rushed over to your room to make sure that you were safe. When I saw that you were alive I bent down to you and reassured you that everything was going to be alright in a soothing voice trying to calm your tears. I didn't think that you were old enough to understand all that or who I was but I loved so you much and I thought that it was my job to see that you were protected.

Then just as I glanced down at the scar upon your forehead my father entered the room and he told me that he found my mother's corpse and wanted to know what had happened to her. I could tell that he was trying so hard to keep it together.

I told him that I didn't know but that I needed to stay here to make sure that you were alright. That's when he told me that Hagrid would be by to pick you up and take you to your aunt and uncle's. I just assumed that meant that you were going to be fine so I left to spend the rest of my life with him. That is until I got old enough to go and move out on my own." She explained. "So that's how it happened." She added as Harry simply just looked at her.

"You don't believe me do you?" she asked him.

"No, it isn't that. It's just that it's hard to believe that all these years I had a sister." He said feeling his voice start to crack before she embraced him tightly once again.

"I know, and I really didn't think that I would ever see you again. But at least we're together now." She told him.

"Right." Harry said while he hugged her back and blinked away his tears.

 _…_

"Harry sure has been gone an awful long time." Ginny began as they all exited the building together. "He missed the rest of the party." She finished.

Ron (who had recently gotten back from the hospital) reached down to pick his daughter up and held her up to his hip. "So what are you going to do?" he asked her.

"I'm going to text him and make sure he's alright then I'm going to find out where she's at." She answered as she dug out her phone.

"Well c'mon then Rosie, we better get you home and ready for your nap." Ron told her.

"No nap." She told him firmly.

"Yes you need your nap because I need one too. I've had to manage your birthday party and help your mother deliver your brother all on the same day and I'm exhausted." He said.

"Then this probably won't make it much better." Ginny began. "Harry just texted me back and told me that he found his long lost sister." She told him as Ron rolled his eyes.

"Good lord help him now." He said before carrying Sheela out into the parking lot.

The next couple of days flew by for Ron and Hermione. Pretty soon the day arrived for Hermione and Chase to come home from the hospital. Both Ron and Hermione were both very eager to see what their daughter would think of the situation.

Unfortunately for them it went worse than they both expected. Sure Sheela seemed excited when her mother and baby brother first arrived during suppertime, but she wasn't very thrilled about the fact that her bedtime needed to be cut short because of the fact that her baby brother needed a lot more of their attention.

Then the following week when she started preschool everything started getting worse. Everyday her mother would drop her off and pick her up, and every day she would show up with the baby and all of the kids would start paying more attention to him than to Sheela and pretty soon she started to feel like everyone was ignoring her purposely. That's when she really started getting angry and having major temper tantrums that would cause things to happen.

One day when Chase was taking his nap she (accidentally) magically caused the music on the television set to become so loud that the neighbors from a crossed the street could hear it. The baby awoke instantly and started to scream his tiny little lungs off. Ron rushed to the TV to turn it down while Hermione rushed to go comfort their son.

Sheela thought that she would at _least_ get some attention by getting yelled at by her parents for waking up the baby, but yet again she went unnoticed and ignored. She wished that she didn't even have a little brother anymore, she wished that he never would have been born, and most importantly she wished that her parents still loved her. If there was only a way to make him disappear forever, she would be the happiest little girl on the planet.

One night she had been staying over her Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's house (April had been there visiting too) because her parents had gone to get Chase Christened and they agreed to stay home and watch her. After her uncle Harry had finished reading to her The Tale of The Three Brothers, she asked him a question that had been lingering on her mind for weeks.

"Uncle Harry?" she questioned.

"Yeah?" he questioned her back.

"How do you make somebody disappear? I mean what spell do you use?" she asked him as Harry laughed.

"Let me guess, this is about your brother isn't it?" he questioned her as she drew back her lips and pouted while blinking up at him innocently looking like she was going to cry.

"I hate my stupid dumb baby brother! Mummy and Daddy don't care about me anymore, all they care about is that stinky dumb baby and all he does is cry, eat, sleep, and poop!" she snapped angrily as Harry laughed again. "It isn't funny!" she spat.

"I'm sorry Sheela but you know you were a baby too once, and you couldn't do a lot of things that you can do now. You took up a lot of your Mummy's and Daddy's attention just like Chase is doing now. But that doesn't mean that they don't care about you anymore. Your Mummy and Daddy love you very much, and you know what you're very lucky to have them because I don't have any." He explained.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"Well I guess I do have them but they're up in Heaven." He told her.

"Oh." She responded when suddenly Ginny walked inside the room.

"Yeah and your baby brother is lucky too because he's going to need a big sister around to watch out for him, and help teach him how to walk, talk, and ride a trike." She told her.

"And use the potty." She added as they both laughed.

"Your aunt's right, Chase is going to look up to you I guarantee it. Because he loves you very much. You're his big sister." Harry told her.

"And no matter what or who they are, families need to stick together." Ginny added.

"Thank you, I feel much better now." Sheela said. "Maybe I like Chase a little bit more than I thought I did." She admitted.

"Alright then, so we read your story, and you brushed your teeth and you have your nappy on for overnight. I think that pretty much covers it." Harry began before he got up off of the side of the bed and placed the book back on the bookshelf while Ginny pulled the covers up over her.

"Alright Sheela, time to go to sleep. Your mummy and daddy will peak in on you when they get home." She told her before she turned off the light and kissed her goodnight. "Have a goodnight sleep sweetie." She whispered as she smiled down at her warmly before she and Harry left the room quietly shutting the door behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Double Trouble

 _Alright I'm sorry I haven't written for a while but I've been busy. Anyway, sorry about the wait and here is the next chapter!_

Over the next few weeks Harry started introducing his sister to all of his friends. One day they had been walking down the street together when they ran into The Dragons. Harry could have sworn that when April's and Rickie's eyes met that he heard a beautiful romantic ballad being played in the distance. For when the two of them saw each other for the first time, it was practically love at first sight.

"Uh Rickie this is my sister April." Harry began not knowing what else to say.

"I didn't know you had a sister." Justin said.

"Believe me, me neither." Harry told him as Rickie picked up April's hand and kissed the back of it.

"Nice to meet you April." He began. "And may I just say what a beautiful young sister you have Harry." He finished.

"Actually I'm ten years older than him." April said.

"And I noticed that you also have blacker hair than him." Justin pointed out.

"That's because we have different fathers." Harry explained. "Her father was Snape."

"You mean the head of Slytherin house?" Justin questioned with disbelief.

"Yeah, but surprisingly enough I was in Gryffindor like my mum." She told him.

"I was in Gryffindor too." Rickie began. "And so were my parents and the rest of my brothers and sisters. Unfortunately though they died. My parents I mean. They went to Heaven years ago." He finished.

"I know, Harry already told me. I'm a Christian too by the way." She said as he simply just grinned at her.

"Well then miss April, it sure looks like we have a lot in common. Let me guess, you were born in April right?" he questioned.

"No, actually I was born in May which is my middle name." she explained.

"You're joking!? What day!?" he cried.

"May first." She answered.

"I was born on the third!" he cried excitedly as they started walking away together.

"No way!" she squealed in response.

"Well it looks like Rickie finally met his match." Aaron began as he grinned at Harry. "So how have you been Harry? How's Ginny?" he asked him.

"Neither of us have been all that good. She's getting terrible cramps and having awful cases of morning sickness. Then I just have to sit there and watch her go through it because there isn't anything I can do about it." He explained.

"Well, have you taken her to the healers?" Aaron asked him.

"Yeah but all they say is it that it's completely a normal sign of pregnancy and there's nothing that we can do. As long as she'll be alright in the end and the baby's healthy then that's all I can ask for." He said.

 **A Few Months Later,..**

Ginny anxiously awaited her sonogram results as she sat upon the examining table. A few moments later a healer walked into the room. "So how is she?" Harry asked her as the healer smiled at him.

"Relax Mr. Potter, your wife is just fine." She responded.

"And the baby?" he questioned.

"They're both just fine as well." She answered with the same warm and loving smile.

"Did you just say both?" Ginny questioned with uncertainty and disbelief as her eyes became widened.

"Both!?" Harry exclaimed with the same shock and disbelief inside his voice.

"That's right," the healer began with a nod. "Congratulations you two you're having twins!" she exclaimed excitedly.

 _….._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked along Godric's Park while they pushed Chase's push cart (Stroller) carefully staying nearby to Sheela while she played on the playground. "Twins?" Ron questioned. "Well gosh, I guess it just runs in the family." He said as Hermione smiled down at their son who was busy sucking on his dummy and slowly falling asleep.

"I think it's a blessing that you're having an extra baby, that means extra love." She whispered softly.

"Yeah but it also means extra diapers, extra feeding, extra diapers, extra crying,.." Ron began. "did I mention extra diapers?" he asked.

"Only once or twice," Harry began. "or a hundred times." He muttered under his breath.

"Besides what happens if they're identical? How are you going to tell who's who? And please don't say that you'll have Mum knit sweaters for them like she did for Fred and George." Ron said.

"Oh c'mon Ron, even identical twins have certain differences about them that their parents can pick up. They don't have the exact DNA." Hermione told him. "And then once they get older they generally have different personalities." She added.

"Oh yeah, sure, like Fred was the mischievous one and George was a complete angel." Ron said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes when suddenly he turned to look over his shoulder and realized that Harry wasn't standing beside him anymore. "Harry?" he questioned.

"Uh oh," Hermione began. "I'm afraid that we might have made him nervous." She told him.

Meanwhile Harry had found the bench where he had first laid his eyes upon his sister and sat down heaving a heavy sigh. First he had lost his parents, then he had found out that he was a very famous wizard, and after that he found out that he was going to be a father and that he was already a brother, and now he recently found out that his wife was going to be the mother of his twin babies. He heaved another heavy sigh wishing that there was something that he would find out that he already knew ahead of time when suddenly he heard a small little voice.

"See! I told you! There he is!" Harry looked down to see the chubby little chipmunk that he had met not too long ago pointing at him and scampering towards him with his two brothers. They leapt up onto the bench and stood beside him.

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! You were actually right Theo!" one of the other chipmunks exclaimed.

"See Alvin? I told you that I met Harry Potter." Theodore told him.

"Well I've got to say that this is an honor meeting you Mr. Potter." The third chipmunk began. "My name's Simon, I'm the smart one." He began. "And you've already met Theodore the adorable one." He continued.

"And I'm Alvin the awesome one!" he cried.

"Listen guys, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I really don't feel like talking or anything. It was nice meeting you though." Harry said as he got up to leave unaware that all three chipmunks chased after him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Alvin and The Chipmunks

 _Alright so at the first part of this chapter I am answering a question that I didn't really think too much about until it was brought up. So anyway I hope this clears things up a bit and I hope you enjoy it and the rest of the story! Feel free to leave other questions and or comments! I take anything as long as it's constructive!_

Rickie followed April all the way back to Harry's house. "So after my father became a death eater my mother decided that she didn't want me exposed to all the dark magic that he was using. She realized that she didn't want a death eater in the house or around her daughter so that's why she left him. By the time he decided to change his ways it was already too late." She explained.

"Gosh, that's terrible. I'm awfully sorry about that." Rickie told her.

"Yeah well all of my parents are dead now so it really doesn't make much difference." She said. "I mean I still miss them like crazy but I'm afraid that there isn't anything you can do about it." She began before she planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for walking me home Rickie, goodbye." She said before she turned to walk inside.

She quickly closed the door behind her as Harry was there to greet her at the door. "I'm so glad you're here," he began. "you see we have just a slight little problem." He told her as he led her into the kitchen where all three chipmunks were trapped underneath a jar.

"Aww, they're so cute!" April exclaimed. "Why do you have them trapped like that though?"

"Because they followed me home, and when Ginny gets back from the healer's she isn't going to like it." He explained.

"Why not? Ginny's a woman, I'm sure that she would find them absolutely adorable."

"Yeah but they'll chew through the entire house before we have the babies. If you promise to stay here and watch the house I'll go back to Godric's Park and release them, then hopefully they'll find their family." Harry said.

"Please don't do that." Theodore said.

"Why not?" Harry asked him.

"Because we don't have a family, we're orphans. We want to stay with you." He answered.

"There, you see Harry? You can't throw them out into the wilderness by themselves. They're orphans just like us." April told him.

"But April they're chipmunks. Wild animals know how to take care of themselves, it's a built in instinct." He said.

"Hey bucko who are you calling a wild animal!?" Alvin exclaimed angrily.

"Look Alvin I really don't have time to stand around here and argue with you." Harry began with a roll of his eyes. "My wife is going to be home any second." He said as he lifted the jar into the air just when Ginny came through the front door.

"Hey guys I'm back." She began before she glanced over at the three chipmunks. "Oh my God!" she cried.

"There, you see, I told you that she'd be upset." Harry told his sister when suddenly Ginny rushed over to the kitchen counter.

"They are so cute, I always wanted a pet! Now I have three!" she exclaimed excitedly. Before Harry could open his mouth and tell her that they weren't staying she continued on. "What are their names?" she wondered.

"Well as I was just getting finished telling your husband, my name's Simon." Ginny shrieked and nearly fell over onto the ground as she leapt backwards.

"He can talk, how's he doing that?" she asked anxiously feeling her heart speed up against her chest.

"The same way that you are, by moving your lips." Simon told her. Harry then explained what had happened at Godric's Park and that he was planning on taking them back there.

"Don't do that! The Cheetah Girls are coming over to rehearse for the start of our world tour! They'll absolutely love them! Maybe we can take them along as mascots or something." She said.

"What are The Cheetah Girls?" Theodore asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that you wouldn't know living out in the forest. We're a singing group." She explained.

"Really? Cool, so are we." Theodore began. "Or we would like to be someday anyway." He finished.

"You guys can sing too?" Harry questioned with disbelief.

"Can we sing?" Alvin repeated. "Hit it guys!" he exclaimed before they broke out into the chorus of Larger Than Life.

"All you people can't you see, can't you see, how your love's affecting our reality. Every time we're down, you can make it right, that's what makes you larger than life!" they sung together.

"Wow, that was awesome," Ginny began. "that was amazing, what was that?" she questioned.

"The Backstreet Boys." Theodore responded.

"Huh?" Ginny began again before she shook her head. "Never mind that doesn't matter. I think you guys can be big if you practice enough." She said.

"You mean you can make us taller?" Theodore asked her.

"No, I didn't mean_" Ginny started to say before Alvin interrupted her.

"Of course she can Theo! She's a witch isn't she!?" he cried.

"Guys listen, I only meant that I think that there's a very good chance that all your dreams can come true." She explained. "And I can help it happen, you guys are going to become stars."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; Halloween

 _Alright guys sorry it's been a few days but I've been really busy getting ready for Halloween already watching horror movies and stuff since I love the holiday, so I thought that I'd in cooperate it into here, so sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy it! Oh and thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!_

It was October 31st, Halloween. Ron had gone over to Harry's house (in which April had been staying there as well after she finally found her brother and met Rickie) with Sheela and Chase. "I can't believe it's already been a few months since Chase has been born and Hermione went on her world tour with the rest of The Cheetah Girls." Ron said while he fed his son a bottle while his daughter played on the floor with her toys.

"I know, I sure hope that Ginny's doing alright. I miss her so much." Harry said.

"So whatever happened to the chipmunks?" April asked.

"The girls took them with them." Ron responded.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous? I mean they're so little that they could get hurt out there." April pointed out.

"It isn't the chipmunks that I'm worried about." Ron began. "It's Ginny." He finished.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" April asked him. "I think she's pretty nice." She said.

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot, you're new and you don't know her too well." Ron began. "I mean no offense or anything to you Harry, I mean she is nice and beautiful and stuff but she's a little what's the word_ overbearing at times." He told her.

"I hate to admit it but he's sort of got a point." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" April asked him.

"Well when Ginny founded The Cheetah Girls she was a little bit of a control freak. She wouldn't even let Luna join at first." He explained.

"Why not?"

"I dunno." Harry began with a simple shrug. "But obviously she eventually did and now they're the best of friends just like the rest of the girls." He said.

"Yeah but I still think that the chipmunks have a less of an advantage when it comes to standing up to her if they need to." Ron said as Chase finally stopped sucking and he brought him up to his shoulder to burp him.

"So what are you guys going to be for Halloween?" April asked them suddenly feeling the need to change the subject.

"I'm going as a troll, Harry's going as a vampire, and Sheela's going as Belle from Beauty and The Beast even though I suggested that she should be Ariel because of her hair but clearly she inherited her stubbornness from her aunt." He explained.

"Well I think she'll look really cute as Belle." April said as Ron continued patting his son's back.

"Come on kid, I need to get your sister down for her nap!" he groaned impatiently.

"No nap!" Sheela shouted angrily as she suddenly stood up and Chase belched all over his father's shoulder.

"Eww! Yuck!" Ron cried as he started to wipe it off with disgust.

"Do you want me to give you a hand with putting her down so you can take care of the baby?" Harry asked him.

"Yes, thanks Harry. You know it's really hard without Hermione being around so I appreciate the extra set of hands." He said.

"Sure, no problem." Harry told him before he bent down and picked up his niece.

"But Uncle Harry, I don't want to take a nap. I want to stay here with Daddy and Chase." She told him.

"Well I'm sorry but you have to if you want to be well rested for trick-or-treating tonight." He told her. "Besides, Chase has to get ready to take his nap too." He added as he carried her down the hallway.

 _…._

"Do we have to go out there?" Amber asked anxiously as she stood by the doorway and slowly peeked out of it.

"Yes Amber we do, all our fans are counting on us to perform." Ginny told her.

"Ginny's right, they already paid for their tickets and now we've got to go and perform stage fright or not." Hermione told her but she simply shook her head.

"Who says that I'm worried about stage fright?" she questioned. "I'm talking about all the werewolves, vampires, and ghosts that are out there. And not to mention zombies. I mean it's Halloween, and every witch and wizard knows not to go out on Halloween." She said.

"Oh yeah? Well Harry and Ron_" Ginny began before giving a pause. "Hermione? Is there supposed to be a full moon out tonight?" she asked her.

"Yeah, there is every Halloween why?" she questioned her back.

"Oh no! Harry and Ron are taking the kids out tonight for trick-or-treating!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry's going to turn into a werewolf! April's going with them and she probably doesn't even know about it yet!" she cried.

"Well didn't Harry take his wolfsbane potion?" Casey asked her.

"No, because I forgot to leave it with him! I've got to go back and stop him from going along!" she cried before she disapperated.

"Now what?" Amber wondered.

"We don't have any choice, we have to go on without her." Hermione told her. "Besides, the chipmunks are opening up for us and we can't ruin it for them. We've just got to hope that she gets to them in time before Sheela and Chase get hurt." She said.

"But what if they do? They're your children." Amber pointed out.

"I'll just text Ginny and tell her to text me back if anything happens." Hermione said before she dug out her cellphone.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were busy getting into their costumes while Sheela put on her dress and April watched the baby. "Alright Rosie are you ready to get some candy?" Ron asked his daughter while he handed her a bag and then made sure that Chase was strapped inside his stroller tightly.

"I'm sure she is, I mean what little kid isn't excited about going trick-or-treating?" April questioned before they started walking out of the house and down the driveway. That's when suddenly Ginny appeared in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" Ron began. "I thought that you were in Scotland." He finished.

"I was but I just wanted to make sure that Sheela and Chase were alright." She told him.

"Well, why wouldn't they be alright?" he asked her when suddenly Harry caught a glimpse of the full moon.

"Oh no." he said nervously with a gulp.

"Ron, April get the kids back inside the house right now!" Ginny yelled. April didn't know what in the world what was going on but she knew better than to stop and ask questions.

"Come on Sheela let's go!" she told her as she lifted the little girl up inside her arms while Ron frantically pushed the stroller back towards the front door.

"Harry you have to listen me, you can't change tonight. I know you've got the willpower so please don't change." Ginny pleaded although she knew that it wasn't any use as she watched his teeth and fingernails become pointy while he grew fur all over his body. As he gave one look at her she knew that she was in danger.

Harry opened his mouth and roared loudly at her. "Ginny, run!" Ron yelled as he suddenly appeared back outside the front door and watched his sister make a break for it behind the house. Just as Harry got down on all fours and started sprinting towards her Ron leapt on top of him and they tumbled over each other onto the ground.

"Ron!" Ginny cried as she watched in horror as her brother landed on top of him and grabbed ahold of his jaws and held them open so that he couldn't bite him. The creature continued to snarl and spit his saliva everywhere.

"I'm really sorry about this Harry but I can't let you hurt my sister or my children. You'll thank me for it once you become yourself again because it's your wife and niece and nephew that I'm preventing you from hurting." He told him before he looked back over at Ginny.

"You and April go take Sheela and Chase. I'll hold him down." He explained.

"No, I can't just leave you here." Ginny told him.

"You've got to, it's your only chance. Otherwise Sheela won't be able to go trick-or-treating. I've got him, trust me." He assured her as Ginny blanched and nodded her head fearfully before she went back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; The Concert

As soon as Hermione went backstage with the remaining three girls she instantly regretted her decision to stay. "Maybe I _should_ go back." She began. "Just for a little while anyway and make sure that Ron and the kids are alright." She told her friends.

"Alright and you even have some time to spare because the chipmunks go on before us." Amber pointed out when the girls stopped to turn and look at them as they slowly took a step backwards. "What's wrong guys?" she asked them.

"I don't want to go out there with all those people." Theodore said quietly as he suddenly started to feel his body start to tremble.

"I know how you feel." Hermione began. "That's how I felt the first time I performed. Nobody had ever heard me sing, I was such a quiet person, and I thought that I would go out there and make a mistake and make a complete fool of myself. But once I started to sing everyone else loved me, and you know what? I had the time of my life." She told them as she grinned over at them.

"Well at least you didn't have to go out there naked, and besides that I can hardly see anything." Simon told her but she simply smiled at him. "I think I have an idea, come on." She told him before she disapperated leaving the three chipmunks alone and confused. A few moments later she reappeared. "Oops sorry, I forgot you can't do magic." She admitted sheepishly.

"You think!?" Alvin exclaimed while throwing out his paws at her.

"Well come on guys this way." She told them before she ran away and they sprinted after her.

Meanwhile Ron had still been struggling to keep Harry in his werewolf form from attacking him. "I'm sorry that I've got to do this to you mate but I'm really not interested in turning into werewolf too." He said apologetically even though he knew that Harry himself could no longer hear him. That's when suddenly Hermione appeared out of nowhere and fired a pistol into the air that made the creature run away in fright with a cry of agony.

Ron fell onto the ground as he ran out under him before his wife quickly rushed over to him and helped him back up to his feet. "Are you alright Ron?" she asked him.

"Yeah but where did you come from? And how on earth did you learn to fire a gun?" he asked her.

"I'm muggleborn remember? My father taught me." She replied. "And I came back because Alvin and the other chipmunks are performing before us since they're opening us up. And I wanted to make sure that you and everyone else were alright." She explained.

"Well I dunno about Harry, but the rest of us are fine. Ginny went with April and the kids." He told her.

"Well I'm sure that Harry will be just fine now. The gunshot scared him away so he'll probably just sleep somewhere in the woods and turn back into himself again by morning." She said. "I've got to go now," she began before she kissed him goodbye. "I love you and tell Sheela and Chase that I love them and give them a kiss goodnight for me." She told him.

"Alright, I will." He said before she disappeared again just as Ginny and April had been arriving back. Sheela had a bagful of candy and Chase was fast asleep inside his stroller.

"Ron!" Ginny cried as she rushed over to him and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. "You're alright! Where's Harry?" she asked him.

"Hermione came back and scared him away. Don't get me wrong, I know that she's always been a very clever witch but she never ceases to amaze me." He said.

"Well I hope that Harry will be alright." Ginny said as she finally let go of him.

"Me too." April said.

"I'm sure he will be once he's himself again. Well you better get back with Hermione and the rest of The Cheetah Girls and I have to put Sheela and Chase to bed." Ron told Ginny.

"Ha, good luck with that. This girl's pretty much already ate her entire weight in candy." Ginny told him before she disappeared.

 _…_

"Hermione, Ginny!" Amber began before she rushed over to them and welcomed each of them back with a tight embrace. "I'm so glad that you're alright, and you've made it back just in time. The chipmunks are just about ready to go on." She told them. Hermione and Ginny watched with the rest of the girls as sure enough the announcer exclaimed that the chipmunks were heading out towards the spotlight.

All three of them hopped out onstage but suddenly froze once they made it into the spotlight and looked around at everyone staring back at them and gulped. Hermione had made each of them a hoodie that matched their eye color except for Alvin who had on a bright red sweatshirt with a yellow A straight in the middle of it. Simon had also had an extra pair of Harry's glasses that Hermione had used the shrinking spell on it.

"Oh no, they're as frozen as statues!" Amber (who was the biggest animal lover of them all) cried out in a horrified whisper. "We have to help them!"

"She's right, we've got to do something!" Hermione cried. "But what!?" she yelled as Ginny simply beamed at her proudly.

"Leave it to me." She said before she quickly disappeared onto the stage.

"Uh oh, that isn't a good sign." Casey said as they watched Ginny turn around and flick her wand at the stereo before she started speaking into her microphone that she withdrew from its stand and started the intro to their version of Witchdoctor before she and The Chipmunks finished their song and dance with a bunch of cheering and screaming fans inside the audience.

 **Sorry I know that was a lame chapter but I'm changing some things around.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; Good News, Bad News

The next morning Harry awoke and slowly ventured over to Ron's house. He hardly remembered what happened the night before but he figured that his family and friends were probably very worried about him. As Harry knocked on the door Ron immediately rushed over to answer it.

"Harry! Thank God you're alright!" he cried as he allowed him to step inside. He was just about to ask how everyone else was when suddenly the telephone rang. "I bet that's either Hermione or Ginny. I bet they've been driven mad after since they left." Ron said as he went to go answer it. "Good thing Hermione insisted on us having a phone around for emergencies." He added before he picked it up and answered it. "Hullo?" he questioned.

"Hey Ron it's me." Ginny's voice began. "Is Harry alright?" she asked him as he turned to look back at his friend.

"Yeah he just came through the door actually. I'm guessing that you probably want to talk to him." He said.

"Yes please." She responded.

"Alright well hold on a second I'll put him on for you." Ron said before he turned back around to see Harry walking towards him. "It's your wife." He told him before he handed the phone over to him.

"Hullo?" he answered.

"Oh Harry, thank God you're alright! I was so worried about you!" she cried.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I really didn't mean to." He told her. "So anyway, how was the concert?" he asked her.

"It was great, The Chipmunks were a hit! I don't think it'll be long until they're offered a record deal. The Cheetah Girls were great too, now we've just got to rehearse until the next show. I don't want to work the chipmunks too hard though. I mean they're just kids after all and they need their rest. They probably should go to school too. Although I don't know too much about muggle schooling since Mum homeschooled us on our basic early education."

"Well I'm sure that Hermione can probably help you with that." Harry said when suddenly the doorbell rang and Ron went to go answer it. Rickie was standing there with a very solemn expression on his face. "Listen Ginger, I'm really happy for you that things went so well, but Rickie's here so I have to go now." He told her.

"Well alright I'll talk to you later Harry and tell him that I said hi." She told him.

"Alright I will. I love you." He said.

"I love you too Harry, goodbye." She told him before they hung up.

"Hey Rickie, what's up?" Harry asked as he walked over to him.

"Hullo Harry, it's good to see you but I'm afraid I have terrible news. Is April here?" he asked him.

"No, she's at work. She's an auror like me although I'm off duty today." She explained.

"And I would be down in Romania but I have to be here watching the kids since my wife's gone." Ron said.

"Why? What seems to be the problem?" Harry asked him.

"I'm afraid it's Aaron. He's very sick. They think that he has funcaspio which is a kind of wizard cancer." He explained.

"Oh no, will he be alright?" Harry wondered.

"Unfortunately I don't know. Most of the time it doesn't prove to be fatal." Rickie told him.

"So there's still a chance that he could die?" Harry asked him.

"I'm afraid so. Only God knows what's going to happen to him."

"Do any of the girls know?" Ron asked.

"No I'm afraid not. Aaron's been in the hospital for weeks but he specifically told me that he didn't want me to tell them. Especially Amber and Ginny since they're the closest to him." He explained. "He didn't want to worry them because he didn't want to ruin their fun on the world tour." He said.

"Well where is he? I want to go see him." Harry said.

"Listen, I know you do but I don't think that that's the greatest idea Harry." Rickie began. "He's so sick right now that he doesn't look anything like himself." He told him.

"But he's my friend, and I want to cheer him up." Harry said.

"Me too." Ron agreed with a nod.

"Look guys the best that you can do for him right now is pray for him. I'm going to address it in my sermon on Sunday morning. You're more than welcome to come." He told them.

"I'll be there." Ron said.

"Me too." Harry agreed although he had never gone to church before.

"Alright then, I'll see you both there. May God bless you both." Rickie told them before he left out through the front door again.

"Poor bloke." Ron said.

"Yeah I know." Harry told him.

"It's probably just as well that the girls don't know anything about it. Especially since they have a lot going on right now. Ginny would be crushed and want to cancel the whole thing so that she could come down here and see him." Ron said.

A couple of days later Harry and Ron put on their dress robes and Sheela put on a flowery pink dress. Then they all got in the car and drove to church since both of the children were way too young to even use floo powder.

"Ah hullo there Harry, Ron, it's nice to see you this morning." Rickie told them while he greeted them with a shake of each of their hands. "How are you?" he asked. "How are the children?"

"We're all fine." Harry began. "How's Aaron?" he wondered.

"Not good." Rickie began as he heaved a heavy sad sigh and shook his head. "He's unresponsive. Why don't you guys go on in and then I'll tell everyone about it." He said.

"Well I need to go inside anyway, Chase made a mess inside his nappy." Ron explained. "Can you watch Sheela for me Harry?" he questioned.

"Sure." Harry answered with a nod before he picked her up and carried her inside. "Boy your mum and dad must be feeding you good because you sure are getting heavy." He told her as she let out a giggle. Harry found a pew for them to sit in and sat Sheela down on top of his lap before gently kissing the top of her head. A few moments later Ron returned and sat down next to them while Harry was busy fixing Sheela's hair into a ponytail.

The church bell started to ring and everybody else got into their seats as Rickie made his way to the front of the room. The chatter died down and he started to clear his throat inside his fist. "Good morning everyone." He began and as Harry looked around he realized that everyone else could sense the gloomy tone inside his voice.

"Now before we get started I just want to make a few announcements. I'm sure by now you're all wondering how my friend Aaron is doing since the last couple of Sundays I've been talking about him quite a lot. The truth is that he needs your prayers now more than ever. Since his disease is effecting his heart, it looks like the only way he will survive is if he gets a transplant. Now truth be told what happens to him remains inside God's hands.

I can only pray that he won't suffer. Whether that means he is called home or he remains with us I don't know. But I ask you this morning to please pray for him and his girlfriend and the rest of his friends and family although he has asked that I not tell most of them. Two of his closest friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are with us this morning along with Ron's children Sheela and Chase. I welcome you and bless you all. Now at this time I ask you to stand and turn your hymn books to 399 as we shall sing What A Friend We Have in Jesus."

He told them as Harry removed Sheela off his lap and grabbed a hymn book from out of the back of the pew and stood up with everyone else. He allowed Ron to share with him since he had his arms full enough already with the baby. "What a friend we have in Jesus,.. all our sins and grief to bear!" Rickie belted as they sung along with him.

Later on that day after church Rickie apparated over to the hospital to see his friend. When had got there April was waiting for him. "Oh, hullo April, I'm guessing Harry already told you what's happened to Aaron." He said.

"Yeah, they're saying that he's going to die if he doesn't find a donor match soon." She told him as Rickie hung his head and closed his eyes trying to hold back his tears. "But he might if we're lucky because I know a donor." She began as Rickie suddenly snapped his eyes back open and looked at her as his face lit up with excitement.

"Really!? That's great! Who is it!?" he exclaimed before she slowly turned her head away from him. "Come on April! Tell me!" he cried as she took a deep breath and sighed before turning to look back at him.

"My mother. Lily Evans Potter." She responded.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; The Owl

"What exactly is school?" Theodore asked Ginny the next morning.

"Don't worry, I can handle this one for you." Simon began before he turned to his younger brother. "School is where you go to learn different things." He told him.

"Like magic spells?" The chubby little chipmunk asked him eagerly.

"Don't be silly Theo, you're a chipmunk not a wizard! We're not going to Hogwarts!" Alvin cried as the little chipmunk heaved a heavy sigh of disappointment.

"Oh." He said sadly. "But I won't know anybody there except you guys."

"Neither did Sheela before she started preschool and now she has a ton of friends. She's one of the most popular kids in her class." Hermione pointed out.

"She must get that from me." Ginny said proudly but Hermione simply just rolled her eyes at her.

"Well in the chipmunks defense there really isn't any place for them to stop and go to school. I mean we're on tour remember?" Amber questioned.

"I know, we can't right now. And that's why for the time being we have to teach them ourselves." Ginny said when suddenly there came a great tapping at the window. She quickly turned around to see Tilly wrapping on the glass with her beak. "That's Harry's owl." She began. "I wonder what she's doing here." She said before she walked over to the dining room of their trailer and slid the window open.

With a great flutter of her wings the owl flew inside and landed on top of the table carrying an envelope inside her beak. Suddenly full of curiosity she removed it and tore it open. "Who's it from?" Amber asked as she walked over to her to investigate. That's when suddenly all the color inside Ginny's face vanished and her heart sunk.

"It's from Derek." She began. "It's about Aaron. He's in the hospital." She explained.

"Oh no, what's wrong with him?" Amber asked although she dreaded to hear the answer.

"He's got wizard cancer and he might not survive." Ginny told her.

"That's it Cheetahs we've got to bounce!" she exclaimed.

"But we can't, we've got a show to do." Luna pointed out.

"Luna's right Amber, if Derek is the one who wrote about it then it's obvious that Aaron doesn't want us to know about it." Hermione told her with a shake of her head.

"What's wrong with you two!?" Amber yelled angrily. "I love Aaron with all my heart! I mean what would you guys do if Ron or Neville got sick and there became a possibility that you could lose them?" she questioned as the other two girls simply just exchanged glances. "Yeah that's what I thought. That settles it then, I'm going back and whoever wants to join me is welcome!" she spat as she gave them a cold cross glare before walking over towards the door and grabbing her broomstick.

"Amber wait!" Ginny cried as she started to run after her but it was already too late. Amber mounted her broom and flew outside with a great whoosh and shooting up into the air like a jet.

"Now what are we going to do?" Casey asked them as they all simply just looked at each other.

.. _…_

"Alright Rosie, time to get ready for preschool." Ron told her softly as he quietly opened her bedroom door and stuck his head inside and turned on the light. Meanwhile Harry had been busy feeding Chase his bottle. That's when suddenly the telephone rang. "Hold on! I'll get it!" Ron cried as he raced down the hallway past the chair that Harry was sitting in and grabbed the phone off the hook.

"Hullo?" he answered.

"Hey Ron it's Hermione. I'm sorry for bothering you since I know that you're probably busy getting Sheela ready for school, but this is important. Amber is on her way back right now. She knows about Aaron since Derek sent us an owl about it." She explained.

"Oh no. So what do you want me to do about it?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid that there really isn't anything that you or Harry can do about it. I was just calling you to let you know that we're cancelling the rest of the tour and coming back. We can't leave Amber alone by herself. Especially when the whole point of The Cheetah Girls is being there for one another." She explained.

"Okay, I'm sorry that you have to cancel the rest of your trip though. I know that you and Ginny were really looking forward to it." He said.

"Yeah I know, but we also know that Amber and Aaron are more important and we had a Cheetah Girls meeting about it. We're coming back with The Chipmunks." She told him.

"Alright, we'll see you when you get back then." Ron told her before he hung up the phone and then turned back over to Harry. "Looks like Derek is a real blabbermouth, he told the girls about Aaron." He explained.

"I thought that Aaron didn't want them to know about it." Harry said.

"I know, that's the point. He didn't, but Derek couldn't keep his big fat mouth shut when he knew perfectly well not to tell them. Especially Amber, I mean she's Aaron's girlfriend for crying out loud! It's pretty obvious that if she knows about it she's going to come back and see him no matter what he says." Ron said. "I really wish that the girls would have been able to finish their tour but at least Hermione's coming back and that lets you off the hook for babysitting Harry." He told him.

"I didn't mind it, honestly. I mean I love Sheela and Chase and I love being able to spend time with them." Harry said.

"Then why are you afraid of becoming a father so much?" Ron asked him.

"Because you don't have to deal with twins and having to deal with the concept of two babies at one time. It's an awful lot for a guy to handle. Just look at what your mother had to go through." He said.

"You do have a point there." Ron admitted.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The First Day of School

 _Good question, I have a feeling that you're pretty young which is why you're asking me this, (I'm really sorry if you're older) but anyway a lot of the times an organ donor has to be deceased (dead) before they can help the other person out who needs the transplant. Some organs like the kidney, liver, and pancreas can be given while you're still alive, but since the heart is the most important muscle in your body and it keeps you alive, it can only be donated after you die. Then your new heart will be put in place and they'll shock it to cause it to start beating again. Hope that clears everything up!_

Amber and Ginny burst through the hospital doors where Rickie and April were there to greet them. "Amber? Ginny? What are you two doing here?" Rickie asked them.

"Derek sent us an owl." Ginny told him.

"Really? I'll kill him!" Rickie exclaimed.

"No need, you're a Christian and you don't need a black mark on your enteral record." Amber began. "I'll do it for you, just tell me where Aaron is." She finished.

"Amber I can't let you do that, he just went into surgery and you shouldn't even be here." Rickie told her. That's when she furiously withdrew her wand.

"I don't care! Tell me where he is!" she hollered on the top of her lungs as she lunged towards him but Ginny quickly grabbed ahold of her arm and pulled her back.

"Amber don't!" she cried.

"Let go of me Ginny!" she snapped as she desperately tried to pull away from her.

"It's alright Amber, Aaron's going to be alright. He's getting a heart transplant." April assured her when suddenly Amber stopped fighting.

"Really? From who?" she questioned as her eyes grew wide with astonishment. That's when she suddenly turned her head and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione coming from the opposite direction.

"From Harry and April's mother, she was an organ donor." Hermione explained.

"That's right Amber, he's going to be okay thanks to her." Harry told her.

"Well how long is the surgery going to take? I mean when can I see him?" she asked.

"Probably in a couple of days, right now you should probably take some time to yourself to calm down." Rickie said.

"Alright, I'm sorry for going off on you like that." She apologized.

"It's alright, I know how much you love him but he's going to be just fine. I promise you that. I'll make sure to let him know that you stopped by. I'm sure once he finds out he won't be able to wait until he is able to talk to you."

"But I thought you told me that he didn't want to see me."

"Well that's only because he wanted to protect you and the rest of his family and friends. But I have a feeling that will change once he finds out that you already know. Now you five should probably be on your way. If Luna and or Casey drops by, I'll let them know what happened." Rickie said.

"Thanks Rickie, for everything." Hermione told him before they headed back towards the door together.

 _…._

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were snugly tucked inside their beds when suddenly Ginny entered the room and flicked on the lights with her wand. "Alright boys time to get up." She told them but Alvin simply just rolled back over inside his bed and pulled his covers back over him and continued to snore. "Come on Alvin, you have your first day of school today." She told him.

"Alright! That's it!" he snapped as he immediately shot up out of bed and raced over to her. "Look Ginny, I'm not sure whether or not you've noticed that I'm covered in fur, but I'm a chipmunk! Sure I also happen to talk and sing, but I'm still a chipmunk so I don't have to go to school!" he told her.

"You do when you're under my roof." Ginny began. "Besides, you want to be smart don't you?" she questioned him.

"No! Don't be ridiculous that's Simon!" he shouted when suddenly he heard his older brother groan and slowly roll over to peek his eyes open at him.

"What?" he asked groggily with a yawn.

"Look just because you're superstars now doesn't mean that I'm going to let you back out of your education." Ginny told him.

"That's easy for you to say! You're not six inches tall and you've spent most of your life learning how to wave a wand!" Alvin shot back at her when suddenly Harry appeared beside her. "Come on Harry, tell your wife that she's due for her mental examination!" he cried.

"Actually Alvin, it just so happens that I agree with her." Harry told him.

"You can't be serious!" Alvin cried when all of a sudden silence fell over them and Harry and Ginny just continued staring down at him. "Alright, fine! I'll go! But don't expect me to be happy about it!" he snapped before he scurried out into the hallway.

Later on that morning Harry drove all three chipmunks up to their school and parked at the curb. "Well this is it, Franklin Elementary School." He told them.

"I think I changed my mind, I don't want to go to school." Theodore began as he sunk back and pulled away from the windowsill. "I have a tummy ache." He said.

"Come on Theo, if I have to go then we all have got to suffer through it." Alvin told him.

"But we won't be in the same class." He pointed out.

"Listen guys, everything's going to be alright I promise." Harry began. "I mean you're Alvin and The Chipmunks, you'll be the most popular kids in school." He assured them.

"Are you sure?" Theodore asked him.

"Positive." Harry told them as he watched them hop out of their seat and dash out the window. "Have a good day at school, I'll pick you up around four!" he called out to them before he drove away. The school bell rang as the chipmunks dashed inside the building.

"Come on Alvin, the fourth and five grade classes are this way, Theodore, your kindergarten class is down the hall." Simon said before he grabbed ahold of Alvin's paw and pulled him away.

Meanwhile Ginny was back at home working on the songs that The Chipmunks were going to sing at their next concert while the nursery magically painted itself. Ginny smiled to herself as she heard Harry come in through the door. "Ginny!?" he cried. "I'm home!" he told her.

"I'm back in the nursery!" she exclaimed as Harry followed the sound of her voice down the hallway and stopped when he caught sight of the nursery. A paintbrush was magically levitating into the air while painting the wall a bright pink color. Ginny grinned up at him while she sat down on the rocking chair while he looked inside the two cribs that had two purple quilts inside either of them along with a spinning mobile of fairies on top of them both.

"Congratulations Dad, you're going to be the father of two identical twin witches." She told him before she stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh Ginny," Harry began with a gasp of astonishment feeling like he suddenly lost his ability to breathe.

"It's a girl!" she squealed excitedly. "Either way you look at it's a girl!" she cried before she flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Christmas

Ginny couldn't wait until the chipmunks got home from school that day to tell them her great news. So when they came through the door she asked them how school went, (which according to them it went great and they had a lot of new friends like Harry had told them but Alvin was ticked off at how much homework he had received) and then told them her news.

 **Note; I'm sorry I was a little off on my information but maybe it works that exact way in the wizarding world.**

"Isn't that just wonderful?" she questioned them dreamily. "Pretty soon there are going to be two little baby girls crawling around here." She said.

"Oh yeah that's brilliant." Alvin began and Ginny sensed that he had quite a bit of sarcasm in his tone. "Two babies yanking on our tails and trying to shove us into their mouths." He said.

"Alvin? Are you alright?" Ginny asked him as she tried to reach a hand out towards him but he quickly backed away from her.

"Listen Ginny, it was really nice of you and Harry to invite us into your home, but you have two twin daughters on the way." He began as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I don't get to say this very often but Alvin's right." Simon began. "Besides we're chipmunks, and we don't belong here anyway. We belong in the forest." He told her.

"Come on Simon. You're the smart one in the group. You said so yourself. You know that's not true." She told him when suddenly she felt Harry grab onto her hand.

"You have to let them go." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Thank you both, for everything." Simon told them before he turned back around to face his other two brothers before they dashed towards the dining room table and leapt on top of it before jumping out of the window. Ginny felt her eyes start to well up with tears. She didn't know what else to do so she rested her head upon Harry's shoulder.

Harry pressed his lips to her forehead when suddenly the doorbell rang and he went to go answer it. All of a sudden his sister walked into the living room. "Great news guys! Aaron's awake and he proposed to Amber!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Isn't that great!? Amber and Luna are going to have a double wedding!" she cried.

"That's fantastic." Ginny said emotionlessly with a sniff.

"Ginny? What's wrong? Two of your best friends are getting married and you're going to give birth to twins in a few more months. I would think that you would be incredibly excited about it." She said.

"I am, I'm really happy for them." Ginny responded still staring straight ahead of her and avoiding eye contact.

"Alvin and The Chipmunks just left." Harry told his sister as he saw the blank confused expression on her face.

"Really? Why?" April asked her with a sudden state of shock and disbelief when Ginny finally turned around to face her.

"They thought that since I'm having my own kids that I don't need them anymore, but that couldn't be further from the truth." She told her as she suddenly felt her voice start to crack. "They're already like a part of my family." She explained with another sniff.

"Well,.." April began. "I guess that just means that we'll just have to find them." She told her.

"Huh?" Ginny questioned.

"Look Ginny, Harry and I were separated for years but I never stopped loving him or looking for him. He's my brother and one of the few only living relatives that I have left. Even though we spent most of our life apart, it didn't mean that we still weren't a family, because family is forever and we have to stick together if we plan on surviving out there in the big old world." She told her.

"A friend of mine told me that once." Ginny began. "He died, but I never forgot him." She told April who simply just smiled at her.

"Come on Ginny, we have three chipmunks to find." She told her as Ginny looked over at Harry.

"You will help us won't you?" she questioned him as she dreaded to hear the answer.

"Of course I will. I was wrong, I didn't realize how much those chipmunks meant to you, and to me as well." He told her.

"Thanks Harry," she began with a grin. "but there's only one little problem. How are we going to find three little chipmunks? They could be anywhere." She said.

"It looks like this is a job for The Cheetah Girls." Harry told her with a sly little grin.

"I love the way your mind works Harry Potter." She told him before they ran out the door together.

 _…._

Ginny threw her arms around Amber's neck and hugged her in a tight embrace. "Thank you for coming, I'm so happy that Aaron's alright and congratulations on your engagement." She told her in one breath.

"Thank you, and congratulations on your twins!" Amber squealed excitedly before they broke the embrace.

"Thank you, and Harry and I are very excited about it but right now we have to find the chipmunks." Ginny said.

"We should probably split up." Hermione began. "That way we'll have an easier chance of finding them."

"Good idea Hermione. You and Luna can look in one direction and Harry and I will go in another direction and so will Amber and Casey." Ginny said. "If any of us finds them remember to shoot up red sparks with your wands." She reminded them before she mounted the back of Harry's broomstick and wrapped her arms tightly around his back before she shot up into the air.

"So now that we're up here which way do you think we should go first?" she asked him.

"Godric's Park. That's where I first met them." He told her before he steered his broom over to the right and soared away. Meanwhile the others took off inside different directions shouting their names.

"Alvin!" Ginny called through her hands although she highly doubted that their tiny ears would reach her voice from all the way up here. "Simon! Theodore!" she shouted and that's when suddenly Harry squinted his eyes. Since he had once been the Gryffindor seeker, he had his eyes trained to see things that were difficult to see. "What is it Harry? Do you see something?" she asked him.

"I think so." He began. "Let me dive down to get a closer look." He told her as he lowered his broomstick towards the ground and landed. They both dismounted and Harry took his broomstick inside the palm of his hand as six tiny eyes peered out at him from inside the darkness of the woods. Then all of a sudden all three chipmunks darted out.

"Alvin! Simon! Theodore!" Ginny cried as her face suddenly lit up with excitement before she withdrew her wand and raised it high into the air before setting of the sparks. Amber and Casey who had been flying off into the distance quickly turned their heads.

"They've found them come on!" Casey cried as the two witches turned their brooms around and soared toward the fireworks display.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alvin asked them.

"We were looking for you silly!" Ginny told him.

"But why? You already have magical powers, what on earth would you want with three talking chipmunks?" Simon asked her.

"Money?" Theodore questioned as Ginny simply giggled.

"Of course not! No offense or anything but how thick can you really get?" she questioned them. "You guys are a part of our family now regardless of whether or not you have fur or skin." She said.

"Really?" Theodore asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." Ginny said before she glanced over at her husband.

"Don't you want to be?" he asked them.

"Of course we do!" Theodore cried as Harry and Ginny squatted down to greet all three chipmunks inside their warm and loving arms. A little while later their friends landed their brooms down beside them to give the boys a proper greeting into the Potter family. The next few weeks grew into months and before long the autumn leaves raining down upon the earth turned into snowfall. Christmas was quickly approaching them.

All three chipmunks rushed over to the window and Alvin pressed his face against the glass while peering out into the white wonderland. A few moments later Harry and Aaron came in through the door pushing in a gigantic Christmas tree. "Hey guys what do you think?" Aaron asked as he turned to them with a grin when the tree was in place.

"Yay!" Alvin cried as he and his brothers started dashing towards it while Aaron chuckled.

"I think that it reminds them of home." He said.

"Hey guys do you want to help us decorate it?" Ginny asked them.

"Sure but afterwards can we go out and play in the snow?" Theodore asked her.

"Of course you can." Ginny said as she smiled warmly at them.

"That's great! Hit it guys! Let's sing our new song for them!" Alvin cried.

"Okay!" Simon agreed with a nod as they started to sway back and forth while singing to Christmas don't be late.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Double Wedding

 _Hey guys it's me, sorry that it's taken me so long to update the next chapter and there are only a couple left but I've just been pretty upset lately about some stuff and I just needed to calm down. You guys are awesome by the way! I couldn't be doing this without you so thank you very much! Anyway, here is the next chapter!_

Aaron fixed his bright red bowtie as he studied himself inside the mirror. "How do I look?" he asked Harry before he turned around to face him.

"Brilliant." Harry answered with a grin while he shook his head with disbelief. "Much better than I do in dress robes." He admitted. "How's your heart?" he questioned as Aaron just smiled back warmly at him.

"It's doing great." He began. "Do you want to feel it?" he whispered softly. Harry nodded and slowly reached his hand up to feel his chest. Sure enough he could feel his mother's heart beating inside of him for the very first time. Tears of joy streamed down his cheeks while Aaron smiled at him. That's when suddenly Ron cleared his throat. The two boys whirled around to see him standing behind them.

"You guys better go get ready. The wedding will be starting soon." He said.

"I think you mean weddings." Aaron told him before he turned around and walked away out of the boy's bathroom with Harry and Ron tagging along after him. Meanwhile Hermione (who was holding a now six month baby boy inside her arms) and Casey were inside the girl's bathroom watching Amber and Luna examine themselves inside their wedding dresses. Luna had on the traditional white wedding dress but Amber had on a light blue evening gown. They each carried a bouquet that matched their dresses inside their hands.

"Well,.." Luna began. "how do we look?" she asked them with a nervous giggle.

"Perfect!" Hermione responded with delight as Chase reached out his hands towards Amber and made a tiny grunt.

"Sorry Tommy, you're cute, but I'm already taken." She told him with a loving and affectionate smile. "Besides even though you look so grown up in your little baby tuxedo, I only date guys over two years old." She teased.

" _Way_ over two hopefully." Casey said as all three girls giggled. That's when suddenly Amber wrinkled her nose and started to sniff.

"Phew, I think I just found another reason." She said while she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Don't worry I'll go change him, and then I have to go find Ginny." Hermione said before she carried Chase over to the baby changing station.

"Where is Ginny anyway?" Amber asked her.

"She had an appointment to go to." She told her as she laid the baby on top of the counter and started to slide off his shoes, socks, and trousers.

"Why did she have to go today though? I mean it's a pretty important occasion don't you think?" Amber questioned. "She was pretty healthy looking the last time I checked." She said while Hermione started to remove Chase's diaper and then stepped on the pedal of the trashcan and tossed it inside.

"That's because it wasn't about her babies,.. well, I mean it was but_" Hermione began while she began to wipe her son's bottom when suddenly the door opened and Ginny stepped inside.

"I had a feeling that you guys would be here." She said.

"Great detective work it's our wedding day." Amber said sarcastically. "Now the only question that remains is where the heck were you?"

"I'll explain it later after the wedding when I have everyone's attention. Right now I think Hermione has a bigger problem on her hands." Ginny said as she gestured over to her with her head and the other girls turned to look to see Chase giving his mother a thank you gift for changing his nappy. He grinned proudly at her when she suddenly became disgusted with the fact that the front of her dress was now ruined.

"Oh come on Hermione, all you have to do is wash it off." Ginny told her while she dabbed at it with a paper towel.

"Well take a look at it this way Ginny," Amber began. "even though you and Harry are having twins at least they're both girls." She told her.

"I know, but that's the problem." Ginny said.

"What do you mean? Aren't you excited about having two beautiful little daughters?" Amber questioned her.

"I am but I just want to protect them. There's this prophecy and_" she began when suddenly Mrs. Weasley stuck her head and peeked inside the door while Hermione finished changing Chase. She was holding Sheela onto her hip.

"Girls, you better get a move on. We're already to start." She told them.

"Alright we'll be right there Mrs. Weasley let me just finish getting Chase all cleaned up." Hermione said as she put a new diaper on him and then slid his pants back on before putting on his socks and shoes. That's when the baby started to cry.

"Uh oh, I think somebody's getting a little bit fussy." Amber said.

"I know, he hates it when I try to get him dressed. Getting him undressed is easy, he likes it when he gets his clothes taken off, but putting them on is a different matter. And it doesn't really help that I had to wake him up from his nap and he's starting to teethe." She said before she finally managed to finish getting him ready and then she scooped him back up inside her arms.

"Shh,.. shhh,.." she whispered soothingly as she rocked him and bounced him on top of her hip. "What's wrong Tommy? Are you hungry? Or do you want your dummy?" she asked him as he continued to cry and she continued to try and soothe him. "I'll take you back to Grandma and Grandpa and then they'll be able to get you taken care of because Mummy and Daddy have to be in the wedding." She explained before she kissed the top of his gingery head.

"Is that your parents or Ron's?" Casey asked her.

"Ron's." Hermione began. "We refer to mine as Nana and Pappy." She explained before she carried him out of the bathroom.

 _…._

"Alright now Rosie do you remember what to do?" Ron asked his daughter while they awaited their turn to walk down the aisle. She simply just nodded up at him while she clutched onto her flower basket. She had her hair tied up in a pretty pink bow that matched her lacey pink dress.

"Let me rephrase that," he began. "do you even _want_ to do it?" he asked her and she quickly shook her head before removing strands of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I want to go home." She answered inside a muffled sob when suddenly Hermione squatted down in front of her.

"Are you scared Rosie?" she asked her as she quickly nodded in response. "Do you remember what I told you when you were afraid that there was a monster under your bed?"

"You told me that it was just my imagination and you and Daddy would never let anything bad happen to me." She said.

"Exactly, and it's just like that now. You're the most beautiful flower girl that I've ever seen, and I'm sure that once you get out there everyone else will think so too. Just do the best that you can? Understand?" Hermione questioned her.

"Yes Mummy." She answered before they threw their arms around one another in a tight hug. "That's my good girl." She told her before she planted a kiss on her cheek and stood up and walked back over to her husband while the two of them smiled as they watched their daughter walk down the aisle scattering red and pink rose petals on top of the red carpeted floor.

Then they took their turn behind her and took each other's arm and marched to the front of the church while the piano man played steadily on the piano. Once the rest of the wedding party made it to the front of the room everyone inside their pews stood up as the wedding march began to play and the two beautiful brides were escorted down the aisle by their fathers.

Aaron and Neville smiled at their beautiful brides as the music stopped. "Dearly beloved," Rickie began. "we are gathered here today to join this two men and women in holy matrimony." He said. "Who gives these two women to these two men?" he questioned.

"Her mother and I do." Amber's father (who was also a black Brit) said.

"I do." Xenophilius said.

"Thank you gentlemen," Rickie began as the two men bowed and nodded at him. "Fellows, you can go and collect your brides." He told them as Neville and Aaron walked over to Luna and Amber and allowed them the use of their arm while they escorted them back up the steps and faced the minister. (which was Rickie) "Neville Longbottom and Aaron Parker, do you take Luna and Amber to be your lawfully wedded wives? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and to cherish for as long as you all shall live? Till death do you part?" he questioned them.

"I do." Neville responded.

"I do." Aaron agreed.

"Very well then, Luna Lovegood and Amber Baker, do you take Neville and Aaron to be your lawfully wedded husbands? To have and to hold in sickness and in health? To love and cherish for as long as you all shall live? Till death do you part?" he continued.

"I do." Luna answered.

"I do." Amber agreed.

"In that case may I have the rings please?" Rickie asked as he turned over to look at Harry and Ron. He thanked each one of them as he presented them with a ring. "Gentlemen, place these rings on your bride's finger and say with this ring I thee wed." he told them.

"With this ring I thee wed." Aaron said as he smiled at Amber while gazing deeply inside her eyes and slid the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Neville said while sliding his own ring onto Luna's extended finger.

"Now ladies, it's your turn to take these rings and slide them onto your groom's finger saying with this ring, I thee wed." Rickie told them.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Amber said softly while smiling sweetly at Aaron and sliding the ring onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Luna echoed sliding her own ring onto her groom's finger.

"By the power invested in me through the laws of Britain and minister of the Lord Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may go ahead and kiss your brides." Rickie told them as the crowd cheered while the two couples smiled at each other and then placing a tender hand on top of each other's cheek and resting it there shared a passionate kiss while the crowd roared with cheers and applause.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; The Prophecy

"So Aaron," Ron began. "You're a married man now. Aren't you afraid that you're going to leave behind a lot of disappointed fangirls?" he questioned teasingly.

"Oh come on Ron, leave him alone. I'm happy for him." Ginny said.

"Alright that's it, who are you and what have you done to my sister?" Ron questioned. "You've been obsessed with him ever since you were a kid." He told her as she simply just grinned at him and stifled a laugh.

"I know but that was before I met him and Amber. They're just like my best friends now, sort of like a brother and sister relationship. Besides I won't trade Harry for anyone else on earth." She said as she glanced over at her husband with a loving smile as they walked into the reception hall.

"So cut the chit chat and cut the cake!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes. That's when all of a sudden Ginny felt a sharp pain inside her stomach.

"Ouch!" she cried as she placed her hands over her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her worriedly.

"Yes, I think so." She responded.

"Well, are you sure?" Aaron questioned and that's when she suddenly shook her head.

"No!" she cried as she suddenly felt tears rush into her eyes.

"Uh Ginny, I'm no healer but I think you're having a contraction going into labor." Aaron told her.

"But that's impossible! I'm not due until another few weeks!" she exclaimed while feeling the sudden urge to burst into tears.

"Aaron's right, we should probably get you to the wizarding hospital just to be safe." Harry told her.

"No! Harry I can't have the babies right now I just can't!" she shouted frantically.

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked her. "Aren't you excited that you're about to become a mother?" he wondered.

"Yes, it isn't that. It's just that I never told you guys what I was going to tell you before. The reason that I was late to the wedding is because I heard a prophecy about two identical twin witches and I'm afraid that they might be ours." She explained.

"Well what was the prophecy?" Harry asked her having to know quite a bit about those kinds of things himself.

"Two identical twin witches on two opposite sides born in the month of February, will triumph over evil yet again destroying the very thing that made their father famous." She said.

"Well then it's a good thing isn't it?" Ron wondered.

"Think about it Ron," Hermione began. "if the prophecy _is_ in fact true then that means_"

"That Voldemort really isn't dead." Harry interjected when suddenly his wife gave out another great moan of pain. "Listen Ginny, we don't have time to talk about this. Right now we've got to get you to the hospital." He told her as he took her hand inside his before walking away with her in the distance.

 _….._

Ginny gazed down and smiled at the two sound asleep tiny babies that were wrapped up inside pink and purple bundles inside her arms. Each of them had a patch of red hair on top of their heads and even though they were currently shut, bright blue eyes and freckles. "Oh Harry," Ginny whispered softly with a dreamy little sigh. "Aren't they beautiful?" she asked him as Harry smiled affectionately at her while she kissed the top of a baby's head.

"Yeah, they look just like you." Harry told her. He had to admit, even though he was anxious about it at first adopting the chipmunks had reminded him that although he wasn't perfect, wouldn't mean that he wouldn't be a great father to them, and he already loved his twins from the bottom of his heart. "So, what do you think we should name them?" he asked her.

"Well I think that it's only common courtesy that we name one of them after your mother. Except I like the double L spelling instead if you don't mind." She began as Harry simply gave a shrug.

"Sure." He agreed.

"And you get to pick the name for the other one." She told him as Harry stopped to think for a moment.

"Well how about Lucy?" he suggested as she smiled at him.

"I like it, it's really pretty. Now all we've got to do is figure out who's who." She told him. "I guess the baby wrapped up in the pink blanket can be Lilly and the one in the purple can be Lucy." She said. "Lillian Luna, and Lucille Charlotte Potter. Our two twin witches." She said.

"And if the prophecy's true, two powerful twin witches." Harry began. "Do you really think that it is true?" he questioned.

"I dunno," she began with a warm smile. "but if it is I know that it won't be anything that they can't handle. After all, they are the identical twin daughters of the great Harry Potter." She said as they exchanged smiles and a passionate kiss on the lips.

 **Lilly's and Lucy's adventure continues in Twitches which won't be a crossover but a parody of the original Disney Channel movie.**


End file.
